Flying Trapeze
by Angkeats
Summary: Troy Bolton leaves his overbearing father to join the circus where Gabriella is the daughter of the ring master. Troy has to learn the trapeze from the feisty young girl. **Please note story not split into chapter and posted whole -sorry I just don't have the time**


"Troy! Get Down here!"

Coach Mike Bolton yelled at the young adult catapulting himself around the parralel bars; his concentration undoubtedly fierce and every muscle in his body taut and trained for this event.

Troy landed perfectly on firm feet, pointing out his arms and bowing in practiced pose. Even when he was training he never forgot to pose.

That only made coach angrier if he didn't perform every time.

"Yes, Dad?" He came over and repowdered his hands with resin as he spoke.

"You're going to lose half a point on those change-over's," his father clipped in warning. "You can't afford to lose half a point on change-over's when you already struggle with turns."

Troy gritted his teeth and stared. He was nineteen years old, at the peak of his game. And his father knew it, so why was he standing there creating faults, still?

"There's nothing wrong with my turns," Troy squinted. "Or my change-over's," he added.

"The championship is in two weeks son. Do you want the scoreboard to tell you then what I'm telling you now?" Mike Bolton asked.

Troy sighed. There was no winning this.

"No…"

"Good. Then stop pretending you know everything and try _again_ ," his Dad pointed at the bars.

Troy flicked his eyes left; to the bars, then right; to his father. He rubbed his gritty palms together and waited. Waited for his heartbeat to resume its steady _badum-badum_ rhythm, waited for the air to grow tense with anticipation. And waited for this moment to mean something.

"I've practiced enough today," Troy decided, looking his father right in the eye.

Mike glared back.

"You get back on those bars and stay there until I tell you to come down…" He warned, his face blustering at Troy's apparently sudden rebellion.

It wasn't sudden to Troy who had figured for a while now that he needed to escape this punishing regime his father forced upon him. He had enjoyed it once; but not anymore. As it was, he stood his ground.

"I need to rest." Troy said simply.

"Not until I say so," Mike repeated, the two men facing; one older and broader but Troy although younger was in better physical condition and he didn't fear his father for that reason.

"You can't make me, Dad," he argued. "What are you going to do?"

Mike snarled. "Don't make me show you!"

Troy curled his lip in return. "Try me…"

Mike tensed, then struck his hand sharply across Troy's cheek, causing Troy to toss his face away in pain, slowly raising his disbelieving eyes to meet those of his father.

Cold blue versus ice blue. A fair battle.

"You just lost your championship," Troy whispered as his eyes glittered with hurt.

He walked tall from the room as he muttered, "…and your son."

/

Troy knew Mike Bolton wouldn't care about losing his son; but losing a championship meant _everything_.

He'd hit him where it hurt the most and without even dealing a blow, unlike his slap-happy father.

He tested the tender skin of his cheek and winced. He'd have a bruise that was certain. _Great._

He stopped walking; sighing as he realized where his feet had led him.

The normally great expanse of green of his local park was his home from home. He ran here, swam, sometimes played tennis.

But for two weeks there were trucks, marquees and bunting covering the space. The circus was in town.

He turned down wry lips as he approached the main tent, curious as to what went on behind the scenes of such an organisation. He found his approach unchallenged.

No-one much was up yet; it was still early. He'd have been practicing for another hour if he hadn't refused to continue, but that didn't matter now.

He crept along the outside of the tarpaulin sides of the big top; looking to and fro whilst he garnered where the entrance was.

Finally a porch of sorts clued him off. He slipped inside the warm, damp housing, immediately recognizing a faint but constant _squeak-whirr_ above him.

He shot his eyes up, afraid he'd been caught but actually, the noise was being created twenty feet away by the back-forth swing of the trapeze.

He came inside further, hiding behind the metal rack of the seating that was folded away, his breath in his throat as he watched the young girl pump the trapeze back and forth.

 _Good god, she was awesome._ Like a dove in flight, no more majestic even…

She was clearly practicing; her relaxed clothing of leggings and a leotard with ankle warmers signaled that fact and he could make out that her dark hair was neatly captured in a bun.

She gained speed, suddenly throwing the swing back and forth, something that trapped the breath in Troy's lungs as he watched.

 _She was going to jump!_ But where to?

His eyes only now flicked across the room, seeing she had another swing in tandem ready for her landing.

He made out that she muttered something from her lips; but didn't catch the actual words and his eyes stretched wide open as she launched, creating spins through the air as she shot towards her target.

Every second played in slow motion as he watched, gasping as her fingertips came towards the ready platform for her catch; only something made her stutter.

He ovalled his mouth as her fingers failed to make the connection and the evident outcome unfolded spectacularly in front of his eyes.

A soft 'oof' sounded as the bundle landed on the safety net, a fact Troy was grateful for as he watched on, guilty in his voyeurism.

"You!"

An angry female voice pitched towards him and he gaped, realizing she could see him.

He saw her climb to the edge of the net and somersault down before he hastily made his way back to the tent entrance.

His exit was blocked by a broad set man of Mexican descent and a warm smile.

"Well, hello," he greeted. "Come to join the circus?"

Troy didn't have time to respond because the apparently angry trapeze girl had caught him up.

"Don't listen to him, father!" She cast firstly, though Troy would argue he was yet to speak. "He made me fall! He was sneaking around and put me off the second I went to catch!"

Troy flicked his eyes to the petitely toned Latina and instantly noted her beautiful features and parted lips.

"I wasn't sneaking around," was the only thing he thought of to say, then frowned. _That wasn't strictly true._

The older man looked between his daughter and the stranger, setting his gaze on the smaller of the two.

"Tell me, _querida_...what did he do that made you fall?" The man asked.

Troy watched as the _querida_ blushed.

"He gasped! I mean as if I would miss!" She complained haughtily.

"You have a hundred gasps every night, Gabriella," The man continued, naming the girl to Troy's relief.

"I'm at least expecting it during a show," she returned stubbornly.

Troy pursed his lips in amusement as he watched the exchange between father and daughter; a far more friendly exchange than he had with his own dad.

"Mario Montez," a deep voice announced, accompanied by an offered hand.

Troy shook it. "Troy Bolton."

"And what can we do for you, Troy Bolton?" The man squinted, sizing up his potential.

Troy gave his best lop-sided smile and pointed towards the galley.

"I want you to show me that," he answered.

/

"Father, no." Gabriella instantly denied his request.

"We're short a male lead, my _precioso_ Ella," Mario reminded.

"Paulo will be back next month," Gabriella whined.

Mario turned to Troy. "What makes you think you'll be any good?" He asked.

Troy smirked. "I do bars. Six hours a day, every day."

Mario nodded, impressed. Even Gabriella- _Ella?_ \- swung her surprised eyes towards him.

Finally she spoke.

"It's not the same." She stated.

"No?" He enquired. "How did you start?"

She squinted at his pointed question and looked to her father.

"Father, you cannot seriously be considering this…"

Mario rubbed his thumb and forefinger over his lips, deep in thought.

"Lower the galley- let's see what he's got…"

Gabriella opened her mouth once more as her father moved to do just that.

She looked to Troy.

"You have _no_ chance," she spat with contempt.

/

Troy figured his sweats and tee would have to do as he heeled off his shoes and tugged off his socks, climbing the rope ladder followed by Gabriella who was going to hook him up with guide-lines apparently.

Even with the galley lowered to a newbie height, Troy still felt nervous.

On the ground everything had looked so impressive up high but now that he was up here, he wondered if he might pike. It didn't help that the petite Filipina attaching him to safety cords was both beautiful and angry also.

It made his tummy wind in knots as he wondered why he'd asked to have a go anyway.

What was he thinking?! He had to go home, face his father and get back on those bars tomorrow; this unplanned distraction was just that- an escape from the reality he feared to face right now.

"Ok, super-boy, do your worst," the almost disdainful tones of Gabriella reminded him he had a circus-master to impress.

He gripped the bar of the swing and took in a breath. He unhooked the tether, pushing off from his post without further ado; keen to learn this new way of flying without any help.

He swung back and forth, his strong arms holding him easily there as he went. When he'd got momentum and figured his balance, he tried for a twist, passing his hands over to turn him around. Next he swung his legs up; smirking as he ungracefully failed on his first try to switch upside down, but unperturbed, tried again and completed the move on his third try.

Mario nodded with downturned lips below, calling up his encouragement.

"Good!" He praised.

Troy easily came back upright, not sure what to try next.

"Try a catch," Gabriella arched, climbing the opposite end of the galley to release her swing so he could attempt a cross-over. She pushed the bar back and forth until it was close enough for him to try. He reached forward, his breath caught in his chest as he transferred first one hand, then another as quickly as he could to the new swing; jerking the lines a little with his unsmooth transition, but still, he'd done it and now he glided back and forth on the new bar while he pumped his legs like one might on a child's swing.

"Hey, this is amazing!" He called out with a grin, his twinkled eyes falling on Gabriella's as she waited on the side platform for him.

"Take him in, Ella," Mario called up and Gabriella obeyed; helping to pulley in the new and exuberant Troy.

"Oh man! That was awesome! Can I go again?" He landed on the perch and breathed out excitedly as Gabriella carefully unlinked him from his safety ropes.

She rolled her eyes.

"Once you've practiced for four hours straight do you think you'll be so excited?" She wondered, meeting his gaze.

"For sure," Troy smiled. "This is way better than the bars…"

She lifted her brows and turned to climb down and he waited until she had reached the bottom to join her and Mario at the bottom.

"Good job, son," Mario clasped his hand around Troy's arm. "Good build…"

Gabriella flicked a look to him but didn't speak.

"What do you think, Ella?" Mario asked his petulant daughter who stood with her arms folded and her eyes hooded.

"He's ok." She allowed, unable to lie about his obvious ability to swing, but not wanting to encourage her father's frankly insane idea that this creep should join their troupe.

"What do you think, Troy?" Mario asked. "Fancy travelling around with us for a bit…learn the ropes so to speak…"

Troy licked his lips and let a flicker of indecision cross his face. They'd really just let him join like that? No questions, no background check?

He blinked, flattered. "You think I could do this?"

Mario smiled warmly. "My Gabriella is the best, I have no doubt she'd have you ready in a matter of days."

"Dad!" She argued, about to say more, but Mario stopped her.

"We do not know yet that Paulo will be back within the month my _querida_ …the audience expect to see the 'Flames in the Air' act not our reduced 'Angel of the Sky' performance."

"He's not doing flames," Gabi stated flatly, frowning as she realized her father was perfectly serious about his hare-brained idea.

Mario gasped, a new idea flitting into his mind, something that unnerved Gabriella further. There would be no persuading him out of this now he'd had a vision.

"Butterflies!" He cast out, making both teens jump at his vehemence.

"Butterflies?" Troy repeated warily.

"Yes! You shall have capes painted like butterfly wings…until Troy is up to speed on the more…daring jumps then we can make the act beautiful and graceful and…serene…"

"Father, really-" Gabriella began.

"Ah!" Mario smiled, holding up his hand to his daughter's obvious objection. Instead, he looked to Troy, the tall, strong acrobat he suddenly had taken on board. "What do you say, Troy?" He asked, waiting the young man's reply.

"Do you want to join the circus?"

/

Joining the circus hadn't been one of Troy's lifelong dreams. It hadn't even really crossed his mind before because he'd never really had a chance to go before. It had always made him curious when he thought about those acrobats beyond his own limited existence but working the bars had been his sole interest until now.

Something about being up there, among the rafters of the marquee, free to swing to his own delight and try out new feats, new risks, it made his blood run alive with want.

And the fact that the ring master himself had asked him to come along was the ultimate compliment for Troy. He just wished the daughter- his future work-mate- was a little more willing.

Leaving home would be hard, starting a new life even harder. He expected money would be tight and living conditions not what he was accustomed to, but something inside him told him to go for it.

He'd tell his Dad later when he went to collect his stuff. Yes, it was nineteen years of father-son relationship thrown away but he didn't deserve the punishment his father gave him daily, not only for failing in his eyes, but for standing up for himself too.

He touched his bruised eye in memory and winced. He didn't want to have to go through that again.

He'd almost forgotten about his audience as Mario spoke again.

"Why don't you think about it while Ella sees to that eye," the kind older man suggested, drawing an indignant gape from his daughter.

Troy smirked, sadness crossing his face. "I don't need to think about it, but some ice might be good," he replied.

Mario nodded, a smile on his face. "See you in the morning."

Troy stood, twisting his lips as Gabriella just stared at him. He cleared his throat.

"I can go," he offered to save her animosity.

She blinked, then lowered her ashamed gaze.

"No, it's okay," she assured, taking his wrist to lead him to her caravan, a small and compact affair that housed one person perfectly but would allow room for two.

"Do you have ice?" He wondered, glancing about to check out the surroundings and trying to imagine himself in such a confined space for weeks on end.

"It's a caravan not a drain pipe," she arched, filling a tea towel with ice from her small fridge-freezer that sat below the counter of the 'kitchen'.

"Sorry," he mumbled, lifting his eyes as she came toward him.

"You'll have to sit down," she instructed, his height meaning she couldn't reach without tiptoeing.

He swallowed and did so, on the single dining seat available.

"Sit still," she told him in a firm tone, gingerly pressing the cold pack to his eye.

He flicked his eyes over her face, meeting her eyes as they fell upon him.

"What happened?" She wondered with- _wait_ , _was that concern,_ he wondered?

He sighed. "My father," he said simply, raising his brows.

She frowned, not believing. "Why?"

He pursed his lips. "I walked away. I walked away from him and the bars and he…well, he didn't like it," he shared.

"No wonder you looked so happy up there…" She murmured, moving the pack to press against another part of his bruised skin gently.

"You're good at this," his lop-sided smile reappeared.

She tilted her head. "You'd be surprised how many fights this lot get into…"

Troy twinkled. "Is that part of being in the circus?" He wondered. "I'm not much of a fighter…"

She smiled softly- maybe even for the first time since they'd met.

"It would be nice to have someone like you around."

He smirked. "Are you sure? I could have sworn you wanted to rip my guts out earlier…"

She swallowed, blushing lightly.

"Paulo is a very good acrobat. We've worked together for many years…"

"Is he your boyfriend?" Troy enquired lightly, a teasing curve to his lips.

She stared at him, straight on. "No, we're just partners on the swings."

He nodded. "I'm sorry if I'm treading on anyone's toes," he offered. "I only snuck in to see what went on, I never thought…"

"No," she mused. "Neither did I. My father can be…enthusiastic shall we say?"

Troy nodded. "I'm a little afraid of failing here…"

She shrugged. "There's no such thing as failing in the troupe," she assured. "Only learning."

Troy frowned, looking at her with new respect.

"I've been taught my whole life you either win or fail I can't imagine what else there is…"

She pressed her lips together and thought of words.

"There's love," she supplied, surprising him. "We are a family here and you'll be welcomed with open arms…"

Troy flicked shy eyes down, then back up as a smile danced about his lips.

"Then I'm joining," he decided. "I'm joining the troupe."

/

It was dark; eerily so. Troy had never feared his father's house before; nor his presence, but he packed his belongings as scarcely and quickly as he could manage, not sure what to take and what to leave behind.

He was kind of lucky in that his many years spent dedicated to a sport that won him everything but his fathers approval meant he had hardly collected anything else that another 'normal' teen might. He didn't have keepsakes or photo's of any meaningful value or any personal items of any care to him so that left mostly his clothes to take.

He wasn't sure yet whether he would wake his father or write him a letter before he left, but a creak of floorboards on the landing signaled he would be having his farewell speech directly with his father rather than sneaking out as he may have preferred.

Well, he was a man now. He'd decided to walk out of training and he was now choosing to remain out of the gymnasts circle; his father ought to hear it from his own lips.

"Where are you going, Troy?" Mike asked with a tired but hard voice. Even now as he watched him pack up, he couldn't express his true emotions.

That's if his true emotions were to worry about him, Troy conceded.

"Away," Troy answered at first, unwilling to give into his father's demanding words.

"You're throwing everything away here," he warned. "Your future, everything we've worked for…you could win in two weeks if you just listen," Mike hissed.

"No, dad," Troy stood and twisted toward him, lifting his hold all in his hand to give him something to grip onto. Something to replace the lack of hold his father _should_ be affording him right now on hearing he was leaving. It even hurt to know he didn't care enough to hold him. " _You_ need to listen. No championship is worth this," he gestured to his eye.

Mike faltered for a second and Troy waited, breath in lungs. Maybe he was finally going to step up…

"It was the only way to get through to you!" The older man's anger boiled dangerously below his surface.

Troy sighed and shook his head. "No dad, it wasn't," he resigned to leave things unresolved, starting forwards towards his door.

"Troy, wait-" Mike put out a hand to his shoulder to stop him.

He sighed out, rolling his eyes.

"Where are you going?" His father asked.

"You really want to know?" Troy checked insolently.

Mike nodded, dropping his gaze.

"I'm joining the circus, Dad. You can come and see me if you feel like it…"

/

Well that went well, considering, Troy mused as he stroked the cheek of a beautiful chestnut stallion in the paddock the troupe had created to the quiet end of the field that housed the park.

The horse whinnied in appreciation of his touch and he grinned, cupping his ears in genuine fondness for the animal. The horse went to lick him with his long tongue but Troy dodged and fed him half an apple he'd tucked into his pocket.

"That's my boy," he encouraged the animal, surprisingly calmed by the interaction.

"He seems to like you…." A voice appeared from behind him and Troy startled; stepping back from the animal. He may have overstepped the mark in befriending a show horse.

"Uh…" He looked for a long moment at the sleek, blonde female in his line of view.

"I'm Sharpay," the stunning blonde supplied with her hand thrust forward as she came up before him. He took it and shook it limply.

"Troy," he swallowed. "Bolton. I'm new…"

"I know," she smiled. "Mario's making breakfast for everyone now. The troupe have already been told of your arrival…"

Troy nodded, rubbing his lips together.

"Ah…sorry if I shouldn't have you know…stroked him…" He offered of the horse that nudged his shoulder in equal affection. He smiled innocently and pretended to ignore it.

Sharpay shrugged. "It's okay. You're a handsome guy to have around, feel free to stroke my horses any time…"

Troy squinted. _Was that a come-on?_ He frowned. He'd never had much of a chance to romance girls while he was training so he wasn't sure. He decided to pretend he'd never heard her innuendo.

"Thank you," he replied simply. When the stallion nudged him again, he turned to pet him. "What's his name?"

"That's Duke. There's also Pele and Eureka;" she gestured to the other two horses in the square.

"Maybe I can ride him one time?" Troy ventured, keen to enjoy his new job.

As he looked over his shoulder for a reply, he found a deep curve on Sharpay's lips. "Of course," she merely said but he had a feeling she had something else on her mind.

"Troy?" A third voice joined the exchange, that of Gabriella.

"Hey!" He grinned in familiar recognition, causing Sharpay to fold her arms and glance a sly look towards the petite Filipina in tight clothes with her hair bound.

"What are you doing?" She wondered curiously, tilting her head.

"Uh, just meeting the team," he excused. "And Sharpay," he added.

Gabriella nodded, but he noted she and the blonde girl did not interact.

"See you at breakfast," the dark haired girl said before moving on.

Troy watched with a frown, meeting Sharpay's astute blue gaze as he went to follow.

"She's so uptight," Sharpay told him as he came level with her. "She hasn't spoken to me for months…"

Troy shrugged awkwardly, not knowing their history.

"Well, sit with me," she looped her arm through his, much to his discomfort. "I'll teach you _everything_ …."

/

If Troy had hoped to sit with Gabriella at breakfast, Sharpay soon sailed that boat of thought out to sea as she trapped him between herself and the bench edge meaning there was no space for another body.

As it was, Gabriella had already climbed over the bench on the opposite side of the huge wooden picnic table to sit beside her father.

"Excuse me, room for one more?" A rich, female voice asked and he darted his gaze up in surprise. Someone was coming to his rescue.

"Oh, sure," he budged down as the troupe made space for one more; something he marveled at as they did so easily with no contempt or complaint.

"You must be the newbie," The older Mexican lady began with a soft smile. "Mario was right; you are a handsome boy…"

Troy blushed at the second compliment he'd received this morning. He began to wonder if that's why he had been hired as opposed to his potential on the trapeze.

"Uhm…thanks," he replied awkwardly, taking the bowl of soda farl that was being passed round and helping himself to one.

The lady giggled. "You best learn to feed up early, young Troy. Lunch isn't until two…"

Troy frowned, taking another before passing the bowl onto Sharpay.

"Who-" Troy began, only to be cut off.

"I'm Francesca Montez," she introduced finally. "But everyone calls me Fran."

Troy nodded. "Nice to meet you Fran…what part do you play in the troupe?" He wondered.

Fran looked over to watch her daughter for a moment who was also watching them intently, she noted. Not staring, but occasionally throwing glances their way. She smiled secretly to herself. Perhaps it was that Gabriella also found the new member to be handsome?

"I'm a showgirl, of course…" Fran smiled with that slightly flirty warmth Troy instantly liked. He wondered momentarily how Gabriella was so cold when both her mother and father appeared to be warm and inviting.

"Me, too," Sharpay's voice beside him reminded him he had another female to address. "Kelsi is the third," she pointed across the table to a small, brown haired girl who waved at him. He grinned in return and shouted 'hi!' across at her.

"Well, I can't wait to see you in action," he told the two women that flanked him.

"What made you decide to join?" Fran asked the question but Sharpay leaned forward in interest to hear his answer.

Before Troy could answer, however, Mario called the attention of the table by tapping his spoon against his mug for order.

"Good morning good ladies and gentlemen" he greeted, receiving a raucous 'good morning!' back.

Troy startled at the exchange but assured himself he'd soon get the hang of it.

"This morning dawns bright and blessed for the Montez Magnificent Travelling Show," he began dramatically, making Troy instantly fear his next words for they were bound to be about him. He just hoped Mario didn't boast about him too much because he wasn't sure he could cope with the pressure of that expectation right now.

"Please welcome our new travelling companion to the table and to the troupe…young Master Troy Bolton!" Mario called, instigating cheers all around the table to which Troy smiled feebly at.

"Get up, young man, say a few words," Mario encouraged and Troy swallowed shyly and stood, peering around the table nervously at each of the faces awaiting his 'speech'. He met Gabriella's gaze and settled on it, somehow feeling assured with her deep brown eyes to ease his nerves even though he knew she still disliked him being there.

"Uh…" he cleared his throat. "Hi…I…guess I'd just like to say thank you…to Mario for letting me join this ride and to everyone here for giving me a chance…I…ah…yeah, thank you!" He said again, making it clear that was all he intended to say.

A welcoming round of applause surrounded him and he sat down with a nervous breath out.

"Nice speech," Sharpay smiled at him and he blinked at her, not sure what to make of her yet.

"Thanks."

"I have to go and groom the horses, catch you later, handsome," she swung her legs over the bench and disappeared, leaving Troy with Gabriella's mother.

"Mrs. Montez..? I…ah…I mean, Fran?" He looked to the older woman for strength.

Fran it seemed, had anticipated his fear. She patted his hand.

"It's okay. It takes a while to accept us." She explained. "I'm glad you joined us, Troy," she added to assure him.

He nodded, relieved. He was glad, too.

/

"How's your eye?"

Gabriella was already up on the galley as Troy came in for his first day of training. There was a show in two days that Gabriella would be performing alone; something she had been practicing for before breakfast and now she was spending extra time to help him train. He wasn't sure if he needed to address that with her, so he stuck with her question.

"It's sore," he admitted. "But I'm tough."

He thought she smirked. "Of course you are."

"Look, thank you…for doing this…" He climbed up the opposite side to her and attached his own wires, knowing how now she'd shown him.

She shrugged. "It's father's wish…"

He nodded. "Still…thank you."

"Who are you sharing with?" She wondered of his van.

"A guy called Chad?" He questioned.

"You haven't met him yet?" Gabriella's lips curved.

"No…why..?" He asked suspiciously, taking his bar ready to launch.

She pursed her lips. "Oh, no reason…"

He sighed. "If there's something I should know then please tell me, I already feel so out of place here…"

She swung off her perch and quickly sat up onto her swing.

"There's nothing to know," she assured coolly but he wasn't sure he entirely believed her. Still, he had no choice but to.

He swung off his perch and copied her move, sitting on his swing as they met in the middle then fell back, rhythmic and silent at first.

"I'm going to show you how to change positions," she explained. "You seem to be able to hold yourself well and learn fast…once you have those down we can move onto the more difficult stuff…"

Troy nodded his agreement. "Okay, princess, do your worst…"

/

 _Okay, princess, do your worst…_

They may be his famous last words, Troy decided as he headed for shower-up after practice, literally every muscle of his body painful and tight after their long day training.

He felt a flash of sympathy for Gabriella- or Ella as she had told him to call her now- because she must be suffering twice as badly as he with her extra practice to accommodate his training.

He decided to quit complaining and get under the shower, fast.

The shower block was split at the park; male and female. He relaxed in the quiet space, stripping off before he let his aching body drench with warm, magical water.

Everything felt better when he was under the hot faucet soaping his tired body; buzzing with satisfaction at his achievements today. He had always felt this way after practice but working on the trapeze was ten notches beyond the joy he got from working the bars.

For a start, he didn't have the annoying and critical voice of his father in his ear, telling him what he was doing wrong. And secondly, he was able to do as he pleased to a degree. Yes, Ella showed him the moves and how to perform them but she had also allowed him 'free time' to run through them again with his own style and he had enjoyed that the most. He felt he could be creative with his talent here instead of being forced to perform under strict guidelines just to win a trophy.

He couldn't care less about trophies now, all he wanted to do was fly; with Ella and create something special. He hoped he might get that far.

He screwed off the faucet and slewed the excess water off his body; turning to reach for his towel; frowning as he heard voices approaching the shower hut and he quickly wrapped himself up; keen to get dry and head back to his van for a nap.

"Oh…hello there," a surprised female voice greeted Troy as she opened the shower-hut door to find him padding around in his towel alone.

"Uh…hi," he frowned. "Am I in the wrong hut?"

The black girl giggled. "No! Goodness no, I am," she confirmed. "I'm Taylor. The girls' showers just broke down so I came across to see who was in h-"

Taylor was cut off by another entrant into the hut, another female.

"Taylor, what's taking you so long? Is there someone in here or n-"

Ella's voice trailed off as her head bobbed up, catching sight of Taylor's distraction. Troy. In his towel. And nothing else.

"Oh," she sucked in a breath, unnerved. "I guess it's taken after all…"

"No," Troy held up one hand in surrender, giving Ella slight concern he might raise both and drop his towel. _Concern or hope?_ She frowned.

"I'm just about to go," he assured. "You ladies go ahead…"

Ella looked to Taylor; then captured her frizzy hair in her hand as she realized she had let it loose in front of the guy she barely knew yet.

"Well…thank you…" She ventured.

"Honey, you don't have to go," Taylor began with a warm voice that brought Troy's shocked gaze back to her and an elbow in her side from Ella. "Ow! What! I don't mind sharing the shower with that fine piece o-"

Ella cleared her throat to interrupt her friend's little drool-fest. Why was it everyone round here was falling for Troy? Sharpay had clearly got her claws into him; her own mother had betrayed her and flirted with him at breakfast and now her best friend was switching sides. Too obviously, she felt. He wasn't _that_ good looking for god's sake…

"See you in there," Ella told her friend and Taylor watched her scurry away with squinted eyes.

Troy smiled lopsidedly at Taylor as he roamed closer to leave.

"She really doesn't like me," he told her in case se hadn't worked that out for herself.

"Don't be so sure," Taylor smirked with her full lips curved knowingly.

Troy met her gaze and smirked back. "It was nice to meet you, Taylor…"

Taylor waited until he got to the door to call out, "…pleasure was all mine!"

/

Okay…this was okay…this was…a bed; he conceded of the small single bunk that he'd been allocated.

It was also cramped; he twitched as he fidgeted to get comfy.

It would take a while to adjust; Fran had told him the same. It was completely different than what he was used to and he couldn't expect to fit right in. Some things were going to be hard to come to terms with.

Like not having a decent mattress or his favourite duvet to cling to at night. He may be the strongest; most solid teenager from his work as a gymnast but he still felt innately vulnerable lying there, alone.

He wondered when his van-mate might be back. He'd finally get to meet the illustrious Chad...Chad who Ella had seemed to think he should have met already leading him to wonder why she felt so amused that he hadn't.

Okay, he was going to get his teddy-bear out, he mused. No-one would know…he'd tuck him under his covers in case his van-mate came back late and hide him in the morning when he woke. He needed something to comfort him; he decided. His beat-up yellow fluffy bear just might be his only link to that.

/

Gabriella's early morning practice gave way to her usual stroll across to breakfast; this morning her muscles complaining a little more than usual. Extra training with Troy was going to punish her small body but she felt no qualms about suffering to bring him up to speed.

He was actually very good. She hadn't expected him to learn the moves yesterday so quickly and the fact was, they'd had a little time to spare for him to relax and enjoy himself for the last part of their session, something she was also keen to encourage.

The best thing about having a flying partner was when they created ideas together they really began to make magic. Magic of the professional kind of course, nothing more…

She jerked her head up as the tattoo of hooves shook the ground, frightening her for a moment. She looked up; seeing blonde hair and meeting a blue gaze; not the blue gaze she had hoped for though.

"Hello, Ella," Sharpay greeted; only to be quickly followed up by Troy who was boyishly enjoying his own ride by all appearances.

"Whoa, Duke," he told his horse as he brought him to a steady halt unlike Sharpay's startling affront.

Ella looked up at them both.

"Good morning," she clipped, keen to go on her way.

"You okay?" Troy called, noting her tension and if he wasn't mistaken…fear.

"Yeah, horse just spooked me, that's all," she bowed her head and walked away, leaving Troy to squint after her.

"Did you scare her?" He asked Sharpay to validate Ella's account.

Sharpay smiled wanly. "Not hard to do with that one," she remarked and galloped off; leaving Troy more pensive about the exchange.

He slid down from his saddle and stroked Duke's cheek; to which the horse whinnied and stomped happily.

"Alright, fella…we'll ride again tomorrow." He assured as he went to put the horse to rest while they had breakfast.

/

Ella couldn't avoid him today. He deliberately headed over to the table right after Duke was safely tethered in order to ensure a seat beside her, something he was sure would make her angry but then, he was so curious about her anger he almost invited it.

His thigh brushed hers as he leaned forward for orange juice; already feeling comfortable enough to help himself after such awkwardness the day before.

"Not sitting with my mother today?" Ella enquired lightly, patiently waiting for the food to come around.

"Nope," Troy agreed.

"How about Sharpay? You're her _jouet de moment_ ," she commented.

Troy wished he knew French, now. "Her what, sorry?" He repeated, only to watch Ella roll her eyes.

"Never mind. Why aren't you sitting with her?"

Troy let his eyes flick over her face- bare of make up, slightly tanned and boasting thick lashes and bowed lips; he almost forgot what he was going to say.

He shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe I don't want to," he said simply.

She didn't comment further, just helped herself to food as bowls passed around and Troy wondered what the system was for breakfast.

"Do we make breakfast, too?" He asked.

Ella nodded. "Two weekly rota. We'll be on next week."

Troy chuckled. "That sounds interesting."

"Don't worry; you'll soon pick it up."

He nodded. "This is so different than what I'm used to…"

"Do you think you might like it?" She wondered, almost beseechingly he noted with awe. She really wanted him to stay but he didn't know why. With two happy parents she seemed so lonely and it didn't make sense…

He smiled, just a little. "I think I could probably get used to it."

She nodded, going back to her food.

"What about you?" He wondered. "Do you think you can get used to having me around?"

She frowned, surprised he'd said that. Had she been that mean? She swallowed, knowing she had.

"I think so," she offered, about to say more but her face flickered with something Troy didn't recognize before another voice interrupted her speech.

"There you are, handsome," Sharpay touched his shoulder from her approach behind him; something that intrigued him as to Ella's response to the knowing approach of her team-mate.

He grinned at her. "Got hungry," he said in reply.

Sharpay moved off after a moment of chatter and Troy wanted to ask Ella what was the deal with her and Sharpay anyway, considering her fear this morning at their confrontation also. He vowed to find out, but not now.

Now, he had more important things to ask.

"So, Ella," he began. "What brought you to love the trapeze..?"

/

Troy lay back on his bed after breakfast and clasped Jimmy- his bear- under his forearm as he sighed and tried for a nap. In two short hours he and Ella would be doing their next long session and his body told him he could use a rest.

His van-mate still hadn't materialized and he hadn't been at breakfast either and whenever he asked anyone where Chad was, all he got was a grin in response. There was definitely something that the troupe weren't telling him, but he didn't worry enough to let it cloud his thoughts.

Instead, he relaxed back and closed his eyes, content to use this time wisely to sleep awhile; something he never had the pleasure of doing at home.

/

"Troy…Troy, wake up…"

Ella's insistent voice roused him from his sleep; a sleep that had involved some pretty horrible images of his father before he'd left- angry and dangerous-looking. As it was, when he woke, it was with his forearms braced to defend an attack, something Ella quietly gasped at as she stood back from his bed.

"I'm sorry," she said right away as he came-to.

Troy lowered his arms, confused, blinking to focus on the small Filipino with beautiful eyes.

"Ah…no, it's okay. I was just…"

"Having a bad dream," Ella finished for him, concern lacing her features. She hovered, swallowing as though she wanted to step closer again.

"Yeah…a bad dream," he confirmed, finally sitting up and looking down in puzzlement as something soft tickled his bare thighs. He'd come back to bed in his boxers and he'd forgotten too about his bear. Jimmy lay across his thighs, unloved and forlorn.

He blushed, picking him up and looking to Ella.

"It's just a…cushion," he quickly invented with a swallow. "I use it as a cushion…"

He went as far to show her how Jimmy might be used as a pillow, then smiled tightly.

"He's cute," she said of his toy, seemingly unmoved by his penchant for bears.

Troy offered him to her with raised brows as if asking 'you want to meet him?'. Ella smiled and took the clearly-worn bear from his fingers.

"Can I keep him?" She wondered.

Troy looked affronted, but swallowed down his instant urge to deny her. She looked so taken by him, he couldn't say no.

"Joint custody?" He bargained and she smiled properly, for the first time since he'd joined.

"Deal," she agreed. "What's his name?"

"Oh he doesn't have a name, he's just my-" Troy swallowed. "Jimmy. His name is Jimmy."

Ella nodded. "Are you ready for training?"

Oh, so that's what this was about, he mused. He'd completely forgotten he'd run away to join the circus and be a trapeze artist. How that idea sounded so much better in his head…

"Come on," she held forth her hand to help him up. "I'll go easy on you today."

/

Troy now knew how to catch a swing. He'd tried it at least eight times and he came up good every time. Ella was pleased with his progress and once he had finished his shower, he walked about the empty paddock while the showgirls practiced on the horses inside the marquee.

He could hear the hooves stampeding around; the hollers of the women as they ran through their act and he could feel the excitement for tonight's show among the troupe.

It was as he headed back to the van that he caught a flash of something out of the corner of his eye- a movement of some kind that he then instantly wondered if he'd imagined.

He flicked his eyes left and right, took another step and saw it again, a flash of blue striping across his vision to his left; something that paused him mid-stride.

"Hello?" He called out unsurely.

Was he being pranked? Followed? Stalked, even? Had his father finally lost his mental equilibrium and hired a spy to report back to him or worse- hired a gunman to shoot him?

Even he didn't think his father would go that far in securing his son's obedience…

"Anyone there?" He called again, switching eyes back and forth to check. He slowly moved forward, suspecting the teasing troupe member to wait until he moved again to appear.

"Boo!"

A three-foot tall black guy jumped out in front of him, hands posed like claws in some attempt to appear more frightening.

Troy made a face. "Erm…hi…"

The guy began laughing heartily. "I was sure you'd be more afraid," he countered, disappointed.

"Try at night," Troy suggested. "I'm a much easier target…"

The guy tilted his head. "So Fran was right, you are cool…"

Cool? Troy considered this. Really, he was considered cool? That would be a first. As it was he shrugged.

"If you say so," he held forth his hand for the man to shake.

The guy grinned and slapped his palm. "Dude, no handshakes with me. We're van-mates, right?"

Troy's brows rose. " _You're_ Chad?"

The small guy nodded proudly, puffing out his chest. "The one and only, fearless, stupendous and utterly insane….Chad Danforth, human canon-ball."

Troy chuckled and shook his head. "Wow, I think I'm honoured…"

"You should be, I'm one of a kind…"

"I can tell," Troy quipped with a grin, instantly liking his van buddy.

"Troy, right?" Chad checked of his taller companion.

"That's me," Troy affirmed.

"So how are you finding Ella?" The guy asked first off, not allowing Troy to answer as he laughed. "No, don't answer that yet; let's get some beer, first…"

/

Jimmy was surprisingly soft. Gabriella perched him up beside her pillow and took a deep calming breath as she readied herself for tonight's show.

Troy was going to watch the whole piece with the crowd including her solo and she felt extra nerves at his attendance in the audience for some reason.

They were just getting to know one another; just learning to work together and yet she felt afraid, somehow.

That morning he had come into the big top when she'd been practicing, she had silently sent a prayer upwards for someone to help her. It's not that being without Paulo was particularly hard or that she didn't like her life so far in the circus, but something lately was getting her down.

She was only eighteen but her body was painful from the punishing regime she put it through daily and part of that pain was enjoyable, almost, to know she had pushed herself to her limits and come out on top. But even with Paulo, she didn't feel a connection, that missing spark that she longed to feel and that morning two days ago; she had asked for help in finding that spark.

Ella had never partnered with any of the travelling troupe, even when encouraged to date she'd not fallen for any of the men there the way she had dreamed of falling for a man- with her heart and soul.

And it worried her that two seconds after uttering her plea- there Troy had appeared.

As if her muttered prayer had been answered by his very lips. Lips that awed at her feat and caused her to come crashing down.

Now she didn't know if she was ready for anything. She regretted asking for help because she didn't know if she could accept it. She felt like a wish had been wasted because she was silly enough to ask for something she had no idea what to do with once it was delivered.

Troy lit her spark.

She couldn't deny it. She noted that he lit every woman's spark, actually, but she was only concerned with her own. Sharpay was already fond of him, already on the attack. Should she, little Ella, even hope for anything with Troy? Least of all a friendship and partnership she craved so badly. Love could wait, she didn't care about that, but she needed a friend.

She just didn't know if he would be it.

Her make up complete, she rose to pull on her cropped sparkled footless tights, followed by her white spangled leotard; cut out with skin coloured mesh across her midriff and tight enough to show her ribs through it. The wings came next; small strap-on gauze accessories and she looked into her small mirror, pleased with the effect.

Just how she should be. Beautiful, porcelain, perfect.

She pushed open her van door and descended the steps, looking up instinctively, realizing she had captured the gaze of Troy who was passing through the vans, hands jammed into his pockets on this rather cold night.

He looked amazing in jeans and a blue shirt, just loosely buttoned she noted with fondness. Although his eyes swept her; up and then down, he paused before he spoke.

"You look amazing," he said, his breath white in the air.

"Thank you," she batted down her lashes, knowing his eyes were tracing the curves she had revealed to him before in her clingy outfits, but not in her full costume which was so much tighter.

"How's Jimmy?"

She smiled, a little. "He's happy…"

Troy nodded. He was sure he was, getting to share a bed with the vulnerable and intriguing Miss Montez.

"Good luck tonight…"

"I hope you enjoy it," she offered back.

"Hey, you should get inside before you freeze…" He gestured with his chin for her to move by him.

She quickly dashed over, pausing by him with a shy smile.

"Wait for me after the show?" She asked.

Troy lifted his brows, winded by her request.

"Sure…"

She nodded. "See you later," she said and she ran off; towards the tent.

Troy walked away with a smile. He would get to see her later after all. Bonus.

/

"When you asked to see me after the show, this isn't exactly what I had in mind," Troy admitted as he cupped Ella's foot as she stretched out her leg muscles, now dressed into slouch pants and a baggy t-shirt, deliberately he was sure, not to allow him any pleasure from seeing her almost-naked.

Ella smirked. "Who else is meant to help me stretch out?"

"Paulo?" Troy suggested of her missing partner.

She rolled her eyes. "Consider it partly your fault I'm so tight in the first place…"

Troy swallowed at her term; knowing what she meant but finding his mind twisting it anyway.

"Duly noted," he husked in return.

"Ow," she frowned as she stretched her arms up; knowing her shoulder was sore from the day's intense exertions.

Maybe they wouldn't practice catching tomorrow, she decided. A day in the swimming pool might help; practicing moves and building muscle but with some ease on their sore joints.

"Want me to rub that out?"

Troy's offer brought her out of her reverie. She knelt up and sighed.

"No, it's okay."

"Go on, I won't bite," he assured with a twinkle that suggested otherwise.

Ella perched on a barrel in the abandoned arena where she was busy stretching moments before.

"Fine," she agreed, stilling as Troy's hands cupped her shoulders.

"This is only going to work if you relax," he scolded gently, pressing his thumbs into the sensitive tissue of her shoulders, immediately feeling opposition there.

"Hmm, ouch," he twisted his lips at her knot of pain.

Ella swallowed down a whimper of pain, not wanting Troy to see her unguarded like this.

"Hey, it's okay. Let it out," he encouraged. "Holding it in only makes you more tense…"

Easy for him to say, Ella mused. He wasn't the one with delightful hands rubbing his shoulders free from aches and strains.

She hissed as he worked the sore point, dipping her chin to her chest. As he persuaded the knot to ease, she strangled out a noise of discomfort, tears crowding her eyes.

"Shh," Troy rubbed a soothing palm over her shoulder and down her arm as he sensed her upset; something he knew he had caused by pressing her sore joint but he knew the relief after would also be worth it.

"It hurts," she sobbed a little at his touch.

"It won't in a minute…just give me one minute…"

She gave him his minute and he was right. When she got to the point she didn't think she could cope with the pressure against her sore muscle anymore, suddenly something eased and brought with it an unbelievable light and tingling sensation that left her dizzy with shock.

"Wha-" She gasped, feeling woozy as she rose.

"Oops, no, sit down," Troy pressed against her shoulders gently to push her back down, letting his fingers just lightly rub her skin as she came-to.

"What did you do?!" She wondered, awed.

"Magic hands," he replied dead-straight, making her twist round. "Okay, I lied," he added with a grin.

"Seriously that was…amazing…"

He held her gaze and a secret smile ghosted his lips. Like he might be insinuating she found him amazing in other ways than relieving her pain. Like he was insinuating he might want to touch her in other ways, too.

"Hm, you're welcome," he merely replied, allowing her to stand.

She frowned at him, decidedly unnerved.

"Goodnight, Ella," he said then, turning to walk away, leaving her more stumped than ever.

"Goodnight, Troy," she told the empty tent.

/

Duke was something of a stubborn horse. A horse that had his own mind, of kinds. Troy had tried to tempt him this way and that and sure he could recreate some of the tricks he'd seen him perform the night before; only his new animal friend seemed to have other ideas and snorted out a breath of indignant air as Troy tried to make him rear.

"Need a hand?" Sharpay's voice pealed out into the cold morning air, something that didn't annoy Troy exactly, but he had hoped for some time alone today. Life with the travelling band took a bit of getting used to and he was used to his own space.

"Sure," he cheered, barely feeling it.

"Let me up," she motioned for him to scoot forward in the saddle and he obliged.

"Oopsadaisy," Sharpay settled in the saddle behind him, her arms going either side of him to take the reins.

"Okay, for footwork, pull lightly upwards," she instructed for Duke's dancing and magically, the horse obeyed as she tugged up on the leather.

"For rearing, you need to dig your heels into his hinds and tap-not kick," she instructed, waiting for him to do so which he did and she grasped him around the middle to prevent being tossed off.

"Wow, he's doing it without a hump now," Troy mused, totally oblivious to the female form pressed to his; at least in a sexual manner which is exactly what went through Ella's mind as she spotted the pair of them riding Duke together.

"Are you becoming a showgirl?" Ella's clear, almost hurt voice arched up towards Troy, who swiveled on his steed to face her.

"Hey, Elle," he grinned in that way he always did at seeing her. "How's the shoulder?"

Sharpay smiled goadingly at her from over Troy's shoulder, making her smile wanly back.

"It's fine, thank you." She assured, moving off.

"Wait! I'll walk with you," he cast his leg over in front of him to drop to the ground. "Can you take Duke?" He asked Sharpay, who glared at Ella, then smiled sweetly at Troy.

"Of course, same time tomorrow, handsome," she smoothed as she turned Duke back towards the paddock.

Troy looked over at Ella, a squint in his eyes.

"You okay?" He checked.

"Mm-mm," she nodded.

"Another show tonight, are you excited?" He wondered.

She shrugged. "I miss having Paulo with me…"

"I bet," Troy sympathized. "If I'm good enough I might be up there with you next weekend…"

"You're coming on really fast, Troy," she agreed.

"What are we doing today?" He asked as they sat.

"We're going to the pool to do some water exercises so we don't cease up completely…" she mused.

He grinned. "Great idea…"

"Oh, hello, gorgeous," Taylor sat beside him, noticing his smile.

"Morning, Taylor," he nodded his acknowledgement.

"How did you enjoy my burning hula hoops last night?" She wondered of her gymnastic feat.

"You're very…flexible," he offered nervously, meeting her gaze.

The black girl smiled. "Bendy, it's so useful in so many ways…"

Troy cleared his throat as he blushed. "I'm sure…"

"You know, there aren't many good-looking single male performers in the troupe," Taylor commented. "And yet we have at least three girls…"

Troy lifted his brows. "Do I have to spread myself around?" He joked, making Taylor giggle.

"No, honey, you're safe," she winked, and then looked towards her friend sat on his other side. "Ella has you marked…"

"She has me w-"

"I do not!" Ella argued awkwardly as Troy swung her a look.

"You saw him first," Taylor volleyed back.

"So what?" Ella sighed. "That doesn't mean I have him…never mind," she grumbled not finishing her sentence.

"What does it mean, to be marked?" Troy asked Taylor and she merely smiled her favourite smile.

Fran took pity on him and called across the table.

"It means you belong to someone," she called. "Being travelers we're often short of the right numbers to make things even," she described. "You have to mark a potential mate as soon as you find one…"

Troy frowned. "So even if you didn't fancy me, you'd mark me because I was a guy?"

"A _young_ guy," Taylor added pointedly.

"Wow," Troy let out a breath. "I feel so loved…"

Fran laughed at his sarcastic remark. "No, dear, don't be sad. I think Taylor is trying to say that you're attractive to a lot of the girls here. Sometimes it's safer to be marked to one girl than be approached by them all…"

Troy felt a little embarrassed at the turn this whole conversation was taking, even more so because it was apparent Ella didn't want to mark him anymore than he wanted to _be_ marked. But still, if he did, he'd prefer it was with her.

"Right…but I _am_ safe right?" He darted looks around, as though imagining a flock of girls were about to attack.

"You're marked," Taylor murmured in his ear; something Ella was oblivious to. "I made sure everyone knew…"

He nodded, sending her a brief smile.

"Thanks…I think."

"Just watch the showgirl," Taylor added as she ripped off a chunk of her bread with her teeth; sending a sly look towards Sharpay who sat at the head of the table with Mario.

"What's her deal?" Troy wondered and Taylor looked surprised that he didn't already know. Again, she looked to her friend but Ella was deliberately tied up in conversation with Kelsi on her other side.

"Ask Ella," Taylor merely replied, her low tone of voice suggesting that whatever it was couldn't be good.

/

If Troy thought he was going to get a rest after swimming and before the show, he was severely mistaken.

Chad basically jumped on him to wake him up from his barely-enjoyed nap and forced him outside to play tennis; something Troy never considered he would be doing with someone half his size; but that he quickly adapted to.

"Hey, why tennis?" Troy called to the small guy at the opposite end of court.

"Sleep when you're dead," Chad told him with a grin. "Did you miss the girls playing on the next court?"

Troy flicked a look over where there were indeed, two attractive girls playing also.

"You're using me as bait?" Troy accused.

"Hey, I'm the bait," Chad argued. "Don't go thinking you're the draw…"

"Then what am I?" Troy puzzled.

"The ugly friend," Chad joked, lofting the ball across the net to sock Troy in the chest with it.

"Beaten at tennis by a little guy…" Troy murmured to himself. "Who knew…?"

/

Chad had been right, the girl he had been baiting had ended up going back to their van with him; leaving Troy somewhat aloof. The other girl who had been playing had decided to cut her losses and go home; leaving Troy half pleased she hadn't made it awkward for him and half miffed she hadn't found him attractive.

As it was, he sat by the mini-waterfall and let his legs swish through the water; the swimming session he'd had with Ella earlier keenly remembered more for seeing her in her costume than anything else.

She was an athlete, that much was certain from the solid tone of every muscle in her body but when she'd walked into the pool room; his eyes hadn't missed the small round to her breasts- barely there but he didn't mind- and the more evident round to her hips and butt.

When he'd practiced lifting her; taking her weight on his strong arms alone, he'd felt some of her feminine softness in her tiny waist that was flared by those hips. And her thighs were a delicious mixture of shapely thick muscle and dainty ankles that he'd not seen on a gymnast before.

Mostly they really did look like boys, he mused. Just a little curvier.

Ella's figure pleased his eyes.

When they dried and dressed he'd gotten to witness her hair again; soft and wavy around her shoulders, so long it reached her shoulder-blades; wild abundant black hair he wished she'd let down more often.

Still, he wouldn't criticize her because he sensed her vulnerability and there were still some things about her he hadn't worked out. Not for want of trying; but because they were still too new to each other for her to share.

He looked up as he heard footfalls, surprised to see Mario there, looking jovial.

"How are you finding everything?" He asked, clearly having sourced him out to have this chat.

Troy drew his knees up and encased them with his arms, quietly respecting the man for doing that.

"Yeah…good…"

Mario nodded. "I can see you're picking up the trapeze stuff really quick…" He added.

Troy nodded. "I should be ready by next weekend."

"How are you, though? Is it what you expected?" The older man posed.

Troy let out an amused breath. "No! But not in a bad way," he quickly added.

"Life on the road is tough, Troy. I'll understand if you decide to stay behind when we move on…"

"No," he shook his head determinedly. "I want to finish the tour with you."

Mario nodded. "That's good, son."

"Is everything okay?" Troy checked, looking at his leader.

Mario thought for a moment. "Sometimes when you work with someone, feelings can develop," he posed.

Troy lifted his brows. "Oh..?"

"Sometimes feelings can develop that wouldn't normally be felt if you hadn't…gotten close," he added ambiguously.

Troy wasn't sure where this was going. "Really?"

Mario squinted. "I would hate for Ella to be hurt because of something like that happening with you and her," he said, revealing his real worry.

"Ella is very professional," Troy quickly assured. "As am I…"

Mario nodded. "I understand she has you marked…"

Troy laughed. "No! Oh man, that was a joke this morning at breakfast…to save me from the other girls in the troupe…Taylor started it, I promise you, we're not involved…"

Mario looked over, licking his lips.

"I don't mind if you two get together, Troy," he remarked, making his intent clear where Troy had assumed he was warning him off. "But I won't see her hurt…"

Troy nodded, puzzled, not sure if he should ask…

"Has she been hurt before?"

Mario sighed. "It is not for me to say."

Troy twisted his lips. "I think she has. I don't know how, I just feel it…but I wouldn't hurt her, Mr. Montez," Troy assured. "I give you my word on that."

Mario nodded. "Your word means a lot to me, Troy. Unlike some scallywags nowadays…" He grimaced. "I hope you enjoy tonight's show…"

/

Troy didn't know how these things unfurled the way they did, but he cursed his fortune of luck- or lack thereof- as he uncomfortably housed Sharpay in his lap- in all her showgirl glory- after the show whilst everyone sat around a good old camp fire and sang merrily along to folk songs like travelers should.

He had probably not tried hard enough to be sitting with Ella, or Taylor- or anyone else for that matter apart from the blonde who had chosen his lap for her perch for the night.

He watched Ella faintly enjoy the surrounding jovial mood; not really involving herself in the party as she quietly watched the flames of the fire and sometimes, he noted, watched him.

He kept looking over, trying to excuse himself from Sharpay's company but the girl was a menace and a flirt besides and it wasn't until she stood and asked him to dance that he had a real chance to escape.

"Sorry, little boys room," he excused himself from the melee; hoping to find the absent Ella wandering the dark maze of vans as he searched her out.

He gasped as a hand grasped his shoulder, certain Sharpay had found him for a moment until he turned and found Ella's amused face laughing at him.

"Did you think I was Sharpay?" She asked knowingly, with a twist of her lips.

"Yeah," he sighed thankfully. "You not having fun?"

She shrugged, watching him.

"Considering you're marked as mine, I didn't get much time with you…"

He smiled bemusedly. "I thought you didn't want to-"

Ella put her finger to his lips, then grasped his wrist, leading him quickly away and he realized why when short seconds later, he heard Sharpay calling him.

"Thank you!" He gasped as she weaved them through the trees to a clearing where the stars were visible through the branches.

"Where did you live?" She wondered, looking into his eyes.

"You want me to show you?" He asked and she nodded.

He took her hand and enclosed it in his.

"This way…"

/

The old house looked dark and imposing as they stood outside at near-midnight, just gazing at its stature, silent but breathing almost.

"Your Dad lives there?" She whispered.

"Yeah…"

She frowned. "He knows you're leaving, right?"

"Yep," he nodded.

"That's sad. You should be with your family," she encouraged.

"Not when he belts me around the face for no reason," he grimaced in memory.

Ella bit her lip in guilt. "That was bad."

"My mom died when I was three…I started gymnastics at five…I had no way out and up until a few days ago, I never wanted it. And then something snapped." He shared.

Ella frowned again, remembering her plea for help, remembering Troy's appearance.

"I'm glad you came, Troy," she said in the quiet, her voice barely a whisper.

Her hand was still in his and she felt him squeeze it.

"Me too, Elle."

A light flicked on in the house, startling them.

"We should go," Troy hastened.

"Wait, don't you want to see him?" Ella asked, grasping his hand as he turned to go.

"And say what? I'm sorry I failed you in every way, father? Please forgive me?" He arched. "He knows where to find me…"

Ella looked up to the window and saw the curtain peel back.

"I'll take care of him," she whispered, her words unfathomable to the man who caught her there; in the streetlight below his room. "Don't worry, I will…"

/

Troy led Duke up to the big top; gently feeding him slices of apple as he waited for Ella to finish her solo practice.

He stroked firm hands down the horses flanks and shared some bonding time by nuzzling his mane; actions any respectable teenage boy would no doubt avoid but then; he didn't care. He was going to be flying through the air on a trapeze very soon, hopefully catching the swift and beautiful Ella on his way; something he excited at the thought of.

"Why did you bring that thing here?" Ella's voice signaled her dislike towards the horse.

"He wanted to meet you, and say hi…" Troy offered. He'd sensed her fear of horses the day before and now chose to address it in his own-hopefully subtle- way.

"Troy, lest you forget I have been travelling with these horses for three years now…"

"Duke feels you've not given him a proper chance to befriend you…" Troy posed.

Ella sighed and wiped the sweat from her neck with a towel.

"Oh, alright," she pressed her lips together girlishly, not sure how to approach.

Troy held a hand towards her and she took it, coming closer to the horse. For his part, Duke was on excellent behaviour, not fidgeting, whinnying or breathing out through his nose in the sometimes excited way he did that might frighten her.

He bowed his head in submission as she stepped tentatively closer for a stroke.

"There, easy…" Troy moved behind her and took her hand to place it on Duke's neck; letting her touch at her own pace; finding her small hands trembling as she afforded the animal a small stroke.

Duke shivered with pleasure, momentarily causing her to step back, then she moved her hand up his mane towards his ears as she boldened.

"He loves having his ears rubbed," Troy encouraged, still pressing his chest into her back to assure her that she had no reason to be afraid; if the horse reared then he would instantly protect her but he knew Duke wouldn't ruin this moment for either of them; his favourite horse was trusted on that.

"Oh, he's cute," Ella smiled as she cupped his ear and Duke flicked it out of her hand playfully and she giggled as he began to stomp a little and breathe air through his nose at her in child-like reciprocation.

"See, he really likes you…" Troy smiled at their interaction; pleased e had brought Duke to her now.

"Can I ride him with you?" She twisted to ask.

Duke whinnied in silent recognition of her request and Troy chuckled as she turned and buried herself against his chest at Duke's showing off.

"I think he said yes," he grinned, cupping an arm around her until she stepped back, looking him in the face.

"Thank you for coming to see me."

"You're welcome," his lips curved in a smile as they gazed at each other, just frozen in time.

Ella swallowed. "Breakfast?" She ventured.

Troy looked to Duke. "It's back in the paddock for you, old boy…"

Ella giggled as she watched the horse mock-sulk on his walk back to the paddock.

/

"Are you sure you're ready?" Ella asked again, swinging on her trapeze, about to throw herself towards Troy as he hung upside down where he was going to catch her- well that was the plan. It was the first time they had tried this and she couldn't help her nerves.

"Yes, Elle, I'm ready," Troy sighed for the third time, fed up of hanging upside down with nothing to do.

"Okay, I'm coming at you," she built up speed and got into position, calling out to him. "On the third inward stroke…"

Troy counted in his head along with her spoken words…1…2…3…

He grasped firm hands around her wrists, as they met; her hands going into his and he swung them both back and forth as she posed her body to test his strength while she did so.

Ella meanwhile, looked up at him breathlessly; shocked by his strength and agility, surprised he had managed the catch first time.

"Okay now pass me back," she tested as he waited for her to use his body as a climbing frame, turning her around so he had her ankles; something again they managed fairly smoothly considering it was the first time.

He worked up the right amount of swing for her to reach her trapeze and she quickly transferred back onto it, Troy sitting up to ensure she had landed safely.

"Hey, look at that!" He grinned over at her, elated.

"We need to get your costume sorted," she mused of their progress.

"Awesome!" He cheered.

She shook her head. "Don't get too excited. Tomorrow I'll show you the routine and we can run through the first half of it."

He pursed his lips cutely. "Ok, slave-driver."

"Hey, if you want to be ready for Friday then you need to work…"

Troy squinted. "Do you think I will be?"

Ella nodded. "Yes, I do. But there are a couple of tricky passes that I think we should keep until you're completely comfortable."

"Hey, thanks again, Elle," he called across. "You're amazing…"

Ella nodded. "Let's shower up."

/

In the shadows; behind the seating that Troy had used for his own deceitful view of the practicing Ella; a figure crouched until the two teens had passed by. Once the way was clear, the figure too, exited the big tent unseen.

/

"So, Troy," Sharpay sat beside him as he perched on a log by the campfire that was now distinguished- black and flameless.

"Sharpay," he smiled at her knowingly.

"Any girls in your past?" She wondered, making him laugh.

"That's pretty nosey!" He accused.

She shrugged. "I just wanted to know…"

Troy swallowed. "You do know I'm marked," he ventured, hoping Ella wouldn't mind him using her as his scapegoat for Sharpay's affections.

"That doesn't mean much around here," she quipped easily, not letting this news slow her.

Troy frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean…"

"I bet you're not," Sharpay garnered. "Ella forget to tell you that particular nugget of information did she?"

Troy stared at her bemusedly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Sharpay looked around, checking they were alone before she spoke.

"Ella stole a boy who _I_ had marked," Sharpay confided. "It was two years ago and it almost shut down the show but Mario agreed that as long as the boy went and Ella and I stayed out of each other's way then…well, we had to get on with it."

"Who was the boy?" Troy squinted.

"He was a new recruit. Fire breather…I marked him the day he joined but like I said, to some people that doesn't mean much so if you want to do something Troy, then do it…"

He brought his confused gaze up to meet hers. "How do you know I'm marked to Ella?" He asked interestedly.

Sharpay smiled. "News travels fast. Which is why I wanted to give you options…she's not all she seems to be, Troy-boy…just watch out for her…"

Funny, Troy remembered Taylor saying the exact same thing about Sharpay and he trusted the black girl's words a lot more than the blonde's.

He nodded. "Duly noted."

"So…?" She led, leaning into his arm.

"I'm sorry," he swallowed. "I like you as a friend but…nothing more I'm afraid…"

Sharpay blinked, not comprehending his decline. Finally she spoke.

"I see…"

"Shar, I really do appreciate your friendship," he said again, reassuringly.

"Hm," she nodded, her lips pursed. "But once again I am not the great Gabriella Montez…" She stood to go, leaving Troy to wince at her awkward statement.

Damn, that was hard. Was she going to hold a grudge, he wondered? Ella didn't even know how he felt about her and besides, he'd never said anything to Sharpay about that either so he didn't want the blonde girl causing trouble where trouble didn't need to be caused.

He was going to have to watch her, he realized and make sure Ella didn't suffer as a result of his actions.

/

"Dude, what the hell is this?" Chad came into the van and held up a ginger teddy bear by the paw, making a face.

"Hey, that's mine!" Troy sat up in his bunk with a gasp.

"Why's it on the outside step?" Chad wondered.

"What?" Troy frowned at his bear, suddenly afraid.

Chad shrugged. "It was down by the door…"

"I gave him to Ella," Troy explained with a confused frown as he dusted off Jimmy caringly.

"Well, she obviously gave him back," Chad mused.

"Why couldn't she just knock…?" Troy wondered, instantly thinking Sharpay may have said something to her after all. "Did you see her?"

"Only earlier," Chad answered.

"Did she look mad?"

"Not particularly," Chad shrugged, going about making tea in their small home. "Want tea?"

"Nah, I'm good," Troy lay back and folded his arms so that Jimmy lay tight against his stomach.

"Hey, you think she's upset with you?" Chad asked, seeing Troy's sad face.

"I don't know, it's just so…strange. And Sharpay was in a weird mood earlier I just hope she hasn't said anything to Elle…"

"What kind of weird mood?" Chad squinted.

"She came onto me and I told her I was marked. Somehow she knew it was by Ella; but it was all a joke anyway, I only said it to let her down gently. She started telling me about this boy that Elle stole from her; she asked me outright if I liked her in that way and I was honest, I said we'd only be friends…"

Chad whistled through his teeth. "You're here two weeks and you're causing trouble already…"

"Do you think she did say something?" Troy worried.

"Only one way of finding out…" Chad suggested.

"Will Ella be asleep, do you think?" He checked.

"Only one way of finding out…" Chad said again.

Troy rolled up, Jimmy in his arms. "Okay, back soon, dude…"

/

Troy had knocked on; and was now waiting outside Ella's van door.

He stepped back as he saw a shadow signaling her about to open the door outwards and he looked straight at her to gauge her mood.

"Troy, it's late, you're meant to be sleeping…" She instantly argued of his presence there.

She was in pink pajama's; her hair loose and beautiful.

"You sent Jimmy back with no explanation…he was hurt…" He posed.

"Don't do that stupid pretend thing," she complained, and then sighed as Troy's face fell.

"Is everything okay?" He checked with a squint.

"Yes, it's fine." She lied, avoiding his gaze.

"Why did you send him back?" Troy asked, hurt.

"I guessed it was your turn," she shrugged lightly.

"You only had him three days," Troy argued.

"Fine," she swiped the toy and threw him on her bed. "I'll have him longer."

Troy watched his bear fly and fall with a horrified expression but didn't comment on it, something Ella found hard to resist mentioning herself now that she felt bad for being so abrupt.

"Have you seen Sharpay since dinner?" He asked carefully.

The flinch he caught from her answered his question.

"No, we don't speak unless we have to…"

"I had noticed," Troy commented. "But I also know you're lying…"

Ella shot shocked brown eyes to his.

"Can I come in?" He said then. "We need to talk."

/

Ella's small bed made room for two sitting on it sideways, backs against the wall while they made ready to talk. Ella sipped on her bed-time cocoa; reinstating Jimmy to a more comfortable standing position by her pillow. She stroked his fur for good measure.

"Look, I need to tell you something," Troy began gently, awkward about his place in the troupe already without problems between the girls starting up so soon. Mario might regret taking him on if this carried on, he mused.

"Okay…" Ella prompted his confession.

"Sharpay made a move on me earlier and I turned her down…the minute she walked away I guessed she might come to you and say something because she had this idea that you had marked me and she didn't like it…" Troy began.

"You turned her down?" Ella shot him a look.

"Yeah, why, what did she tell you?" He frowned.

"Nothing," she denied. "Go on…"

He sighed. "She told me you had stolen a boy she had marked once…it seemed like she wanted revenge."

"She told you that, huh," Ella remarked tiredly.

"It's true then," he guessed from her tone.

"Technically, yes." Ella explained, wincing. She had hoped Troy wouldn't need to hear any of this. "Antonio joined the troupe and Sharpay marked him but I was sixteen and it didn't mean anything to me then. It was just a stupid, puppy love, nothing more…"

Ella swallowed before she continued. "When she found us kissing one night, she swore to get revenge. I've had to live in fear of how or when she takes that revenge but unfortunately for me my father refused to kick her out…"

"That's why you don't get on with your parents?" He squinted across.

Ella froze, not sure how he knew this, but feeling exposed all the same.

"It was my word against hers and to prove she was going to hurt me was impossible…" Ella continued.

"I believe she could be trouble," Troy inserted. "How come your Dad couldn't see that?"

Ella shrugged. "She was too good on the horses for him to mind."

Troy sighed. "What did she tell you happened earlier?"

Ella swallowed, venturing a look a him. "That you'd kissed…"

"What!" Troy sat up, outraged. "No! Never! Elle…"

"I thought she might be lying," Ella added.

"She was," Troy assured, not sure if he should confess his feelings for Ella, too and deciding not to. "I swear, we didn't kiss…"

Ella nodded. "You do realize this will only get worse…"

Troy frowned. "She won't just leave it now, knowing I'm not interested?"

"She'll want to make you interested, Troy. She hates me _that_ much…I just wish Taylor had never started this stupid marking thing now…"

Troy sucked a breath into his lungs and looked over to see tears trickling down Ella's face. He reached over to grasp her hand.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm not going to change my mind about her." He assured.

"She could hurt either of us if she knows she can't have you…"

"Elle, I won't let her," Troy assured, bringing her hand to his lips, kissing it. "I promise you, I won't let her…"

/

Ella found herself waking with the evident warmth of a hard body behind hers; reminding her that Troy hadn't actually left last night, something she quickly panicked about; hoping Sharpay wouldn't have noticed.

"Troy…" She twisted, stirring him. "Troy!"

"Hmm, what?" Troy opened one eye to check where the fire was.

"You have to get up!" Ella hissed. "Sharpay can't find you here…"

"Oh," he frowned. "God this sucks," he sighed, heaving his still-sleepy body from the bed with all the grace of an overgrown sloth as Ella slid to her feet, too.

Ella rolled her eyes. "And you swing through the air with the grace of the wind," she arched as she waited.

Troy stretched and turned with a squint.

"Thanks…"

"Just go," she sighed stressfully.

"Hey, Elle," he paused at the door. "Last night was nice…in a strange sort of way," he added of their odd reason for ending up together.

"Say hi to Duke," she called before he opened the door and he looked up to send her a sleepy smile.

"See you at breakfast," he parted.

/

Troy realized soon after heading out that it was his turn to help with breakfast. Although Ella had said she would also be on the rota, it seemed her practice took precedence over food-prep and he buddied up with Chad to cook bacon and eggs in batches.

"Good night?" Chad asked him, hovering at Troy's side while he waited for him to add the cooked food to his tray, ready for passing out.

Troy smiled patiently. "Nothing happened."

"Were you right about Shar?" Chad wondered and Troy nodded, reticent to talk about it whilst she could be within hearing-range.

"I gave the riding a miss this morning while I think things through…"

"Is Ella okay?" Chad asked next with concern.

Troy nodded again. "She's fine."

"Good, you better concentrate on getting up to speed on your show piece, dude. Friday's coming up fast…"

"I know," Troy acknowledged. "Let's just hope nothing else happens before then…"

"True," Chad agreed. "Now dish up, dude, the troupe is starving…"

/

"Are you nervous?" Ella asked as Troy swung back and forth, about to try their first few sequences together.

"A little bit," he confided.

"What makes you nervous?" She asked; keen to work on those points to help his performance in four days.

"How slow I am," Troy mused. He was so used to being fast, slick. He was used to working alone. Taking someone else into account, factoring in their safety as well as your own; it slowed him down and he missed his old practiced ease on the bars for a moment.

"We'll keep practicing," she assured. "And if you're not ready it's not a big deal. There's always next week…"

"I'll be ready," Troy assured, waiting for her count in so they could start their tandem solo performances together.

"Just do the moves, don't worry about being in time for now, let's just work on getting the flow…" She instructed and he nodded.

"Right, got it…"

"Let's go, superman," she called and their practice began.

/

"Hey, good job today," Ella smiled up at Troy as they dismounted the galley.

"I fell three times," he rolled his eyes.

"Last week it was more. Think how far you've come…"

"Think I can be better than Paulo?" He winked.

She allowed him a glimpse of her real smile. "Maybe one day…"

"Ouch," he mocked pain. "I'm not there yet…"

"No, but you will be if you work hard," she assured. "I've never seen anyone take to it quite so quickly," she mused.

Troy nodded, abashed at her compliment. "Okay, now we're getting somewhere…"

She twisted as they reached the shower hut; pausing, then flicking unsure looks about her.

"I'll catch you later," she quickly scurried off; to the girl's end now the showers were working again.

Troy watched her go with a frown, disappointed they couldn't flirt openly now that they had Sharpay to worry about.

"Duke misses you," The blonde's voice pierced his thoughts, making him jump. Had Ella sensed the girl was skulking around?

He turned with a smile, covering his concerns. "I miss him, too."

"Come down and see him when you're showered up," Sharpay suggested.

"Can I take him for a ride?" He asked.

Sharpay grinned. "Of course you can. We're practicing tomorrow so the horses are free today…Do you need a riding buddy?" She asked.

Troy swallowed. Actually he wanted to ask Ella to ride with him and take her somewhere they could talk and not be watched; but he was beginning to think it could be too risky with Sharpay in her current mood. After all, she didn't know that he'd found out about her lies to Ella or that they'd made a pact not to be seen getting too friendly. Anything that could jeopardize that and spur the girl's urge for revenge could only put Ella in danger.

But he wanted to find a way to spend time with her, alone,

"I think I'm going to venture out alone," he offered to the girl before him; figuring if he was going to take Ella then he'd work out how later.

"Okay," Shar shrugged. "Fran and Mario are taking some of the troupe into town later; I'm going to head in with them. If you want a drink later you know where to find us…"

He nodded. "Sure…thanks…"

He doubted he'd be partaking in any drinks what with needing to practice like a crazy person until Friday to get up to speed. In fact, he'd planned to rise before Ella tomorrow and have an hour to himself before the world awoke so he could hone his skills.

He watched as Sharpay walked away and wondered if she meant what she said about going into town…he hoped so because he wanted to take Ella riding after all and he wasn't one used to failing.

/

"Are you sure about this..?" Ella tilted her head and considered the horse before her, looking back to Troy who was behind her.

"Yes, I'm sure. I promise he won't buck you…"

"Can you get up first?" She begged.

Troy rolled his eyes, easily launching up onto Duke's back and settling into the saddle as far back as he could to allow her space.

"Now what do I do?" She puzzled.

Troy grinned and rubbed Duke's neck. "Take my hand…"

"Then what!" She panicked and he smiled and slid down again, offering her a hand to help her up.

She flicked him a look, then touched Duke's flank, feeling him quiver but remain steady. She slipped her foot into the stirrup and grasped Troy who helped boost her up and she quickly shunted forward as he rose behind her, settling comfortably into the saddle behind her.

"Right," he sighed, settling his arms about her.

"So glad I chose jeans," she murmured of her outfit. Those jeans she had teamed with a jumper and lined denim jacket that was both cute and warm; perfect for a riding date she mused; and her calf length buckled boots were both practical and cool.

"So glad you left your hair loose," he teased as he leaned back to avoid the mound of curls until she dragged them forwards onto her chest and settled against him.

"This is nice," she considered with a soft voice.

"Wait till we start moving," he mused as he clicked his heels to gently move Duke off.

Ella wobbled and quickly grabbed his knees for support, her body plastered to his in her true fear while she accustomed to the movement of the horse.

"Are you sure Sharpay is in town all night?" She checked around them, expecting the showgirl to come cantering up aside them at any moment.

"So she said…" He blew out a breath. "But you know what, we can't live in fear."

"Are you rethinking joining the troupe?" Ella asked honestly.

"No," he pursed his lips. "I'm just starting to like it here. I don't want to leave before I had a chance to enjoy it…"

Ella nodded and relaxed a little, moving her hands from his knees onto his forearms as he rested them against her thighs; the reins not needed to instruct Duke as he made his way intuitively onwards.

"He's a good little horse, isn't he?" She marveled and reached forward with one hand to stroke his ear which he flicked in return.

"Don't call him little," Troy warned teasingly.

"Oh, sorry, Duke," she apologized. "I meant big…"

"He's a strong horse, Ella, Good, strong horse." Troy chuckled.

"Of course," she nodded.

He gave a fond smile while her back was to him, enjoying their closeness in the saddle where her body touched his; her feminine softness reminding him that this girl, although muscled, was also gentle.

"So, how about we ride over to Smithtown and have some food?" He suggested of their evening.

"Won't we be seen?" She worried.

"No, everyone else will be in Georgetown, twenty miles west," he explained.

"Oh…well okay…" She agreed nervously.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Troy asked, trying to garner her gaze by leaning toward her.

Ella didn't really think that there was anything wrong; she just loved the feeling of Troy's strong body behind hers; keeping her protected and keeping her warm. She had witnessed his control, day after day and she knew when their costumes were delivered she'd get to see his strong body in more detail but tonight; like this, just close and comfy. It was nice. It was intimate without being more and she almost wanted him all to herself. How dare he want to share himself with other diners?

She smirked at her thoughts. They had all night. Hours to enjoy. Not practicing, not working, just hanging out. And she reminded herself that despite the lovely warm buzz his body against hers instigated within her; that hanging out had better be all they stick to for now because they had a show to create and distractions of any kind would not help that along the way…

"Nothing is wrong," she assured, entwining her fingers with his that held the reins. "I just like being here, that's all…"

"Me too," Troy's lips nuzzled her ear. "Me, too, Elle…"

/

"Why are you the only one who calls me Elle?" She wondered as they shared nachos later; by a warm fire in the tavern they'd chosen. They also shared a large blue sofa-chair and fought over the pockets of cheese and guacamole.

"Hey…" Troy complained with his mouth full as she stole the chili dangling off the end of his chip.

"Too slow, Bolton," she teased.

He ate his remaining chip with a sulky pout. "Tastes rubbish now…"

"It does not," she rolled her eyes affectionately. "And you never answered my question…"

He shrugged. "I just call you Elle. Do you not like it?"

She pursed her lips. "No, it's okay. I just wondered."

"This was a good idea, huh?" He grinned over at her, surprising her with his carefree smile. The last few days had been tense for them for so many reasons. It was nice to get away and actually be young again. Something Ella didn't often get the chance to be.

"Yeah," she nodded. "It was."

Troy ventured a look at her under his lashes, lashes that Ella noted were dark and curly and framed his blue dark-edged eyes perfectly; matching in with his thick, lush eyebrows and his soft, touchable mess of hair. Funny how; even now, she'd never really taken this time to study him; to note he had freckles, to wonder how his upper lip felt between hers; more so how his lower lip felt between hers…

It was like suddenly, sitting here sharing chili nachos with no cares in the world, she could allow all of her forbidden thoughts to flow through.

"You do realize your Dad warned me not to get involved with you…"

His voice was husky and deep and she realized she had been staring at his lips while her thoughts digressed towards kissing him. They were close; close enough to go ahead with that union, but she swallowed, to address his words.

"I didn't realize," she admitted. "What did you say?"

His eyes flicked between hers, he leaned closer if that were possible and lifted his hand so that his thumb could brush down her cheek and tempt her lips apart.

"He told me not to hurt you," Troy shared, his lids becoming heavy with want as he stopped himself from kissing her with a will of iron developed only from years of severe practice with his father.

Ella jerked back in the seat; his words stinging her but he didn't know how.

"Elle?"

Ella sucked in a breath and shot fearful eyes to his.

"Is this about Antonio?" He wondered of the boy she had accidentally fallen for while Sharpay had tagged him as hers. Had the boy gone on to hurt Ella somehow?

"Is that what he told you?" She wondered. "That Antonio hurt me?"

"No!" He denied quickly, standing up when she did. "He didn't tell me anything…I guessed he was just being a dad…dads always tell you not to hurt their daughters…"

"How many girls have you dated Troy?" She threw the subject back at him.

He sighed. "None…look; I promise you I don't know anything about it…" He took a few breaths as she nervously fidgeted before him. "But you can tell me anything, Elle…" He added softly.

She shook her head and clenched her teeth together. "There's nothing to tell. Can we leave, please?"

"Hey, we were having a nice night, let's stay a little longer…" He begged.

"It's too risky," she argued. "We should get back…"

Troy rubbed his lips together; sagging with acceptance. That was it. Their bubble was burst, their amazing night was over and all because of something he knew nothing about; something that he ached to help Ella through if her evident pain was anything to go by.

"Okay," he nodded, reaching out but not touching her. "Okay."

/

"We have our costumes," Ella announced as Troy walked into practice the next day, failing to have risen early for his own solo practice before dawn and now picking up the lycra suit with a frown of disbelief.

"It's white…"

"We're butterflies, Troy," she reminded him, spreading out her cape that would cover her shoulders; painted with bright colours authentically.

"They're brown," he complained, staring at the all-in-one Lycra suit with squinted eyes.

"So, what did you used to wear for the bars?" She asked and he grimaced with a sigh.

"Right, I'll try it on shall I?" He muttered as he headed off to change.

Ella pulled on the white leotard over her white cropped leggings and pulled the straps up, arranging her small boobs in the padded cups to make the most of her non existent cleavage.

She would practice in it today to make sure it fitted okay and didn't affect their routine before approving for spares to be produced in the event of any accidents.

She licked her lips and looked up as Troy came back in, a vision in the white-painted suit; his every muscle on show through the clingy fabric. And when she said every muscle, she meant every muscle…including his rather pronounced bulge of manhood badly disguised in the tight outfit.

"Tr-" She swallowed as she failed to speak; so stunned by his entire physical being that she gave up, deciding to close her mouth and say nothing instead.

"I know," he mused crossly. "You can see my…well…everything. What do you want me to do, chop it off?" He quipped.

She tilted her head, flicking her eyes to his as his hands protectively cupped his nearly exposed manhood.

"Would you quit staring?" He asked. "It's rude…"

She arched a brow. So he was mad, now? Maybe last night was still playing on his mind, she realized. She had been kinda awkward and rude to him then, too.

"I'm sorry, it's hard not to," she admitted with a blush as he gazed at her. Maybe she should have lied; but she had to admit his suit was clinging to every crevice and she found herself keen to see more.

"We both have to get used to seeing each other this way," he reasoned. "But I am not wearing this suit…"

"Maybe we can make the top into a separate piece so you can wear dark leggings," she suggested quickly to appease his apparent mortification. "Can you practice in it?"

He glowered at her. "I'm putting my track pants over it…"

"Fine," she agreed. "Let's just get up there before the whole day is ruined…"

/

Troy considered that although the whole day might not be ruined, he certainly was. He'd spent an extra hour as promised to himself going through his moves and the routine- without the catching parts naturally, just to smooth the joins and changes as he saw fit.

Trouble was, his body was still getting used to this new regime and the maneuvers they did were a lot more involved that swinging on a couple of bars. Ella had been right about that, he mused of their first meeting. It wasn't the same. But he did have the upper body to cope with it and he was determined to excel at it; to at least show his father what he was capable of.

Troy let his thoughts linger on his father, the man he'd refused to say hello to that night they'd wandered out at dark and now he felt a fleeting moment of guilt.

Should he go back and try to appease things before the circus left town? Or should things stay as they were, in the senior Bolton's court?

Troy sighed. He really didn't know.

Maybe his dad would come on Friday, especially if Troy's appearance was going to be advertised. His father might not be able to reign in his avid curiosity for how his failure son was getting on in the circus of all places.

Troy wondered if he should have stayed and tried to work things out. One slap from his father had only compounded years of mental abuse which at the time; he had lived with because he was driving himself to be the best. Some might argue that with a different father he could have had a normal upbringing, been a kid, and enjoyed his life. But Troy didn't feel cheated. He had loved competing, loved being able to lift his weight with his own arms and contort his body to his own desire.

But the circus life _was_ tough.

As he soaped away his aches and dried off, he let his melancholy thoughts surround him.

Ella had rebuffed him last night, refused to talk and gone to bed as soon as Duke had delivered them safely at home, a ride that was nowhere near the enjoyable journey they had on the way out. He felt responsible for her reaction and her withdrawal because if he hadn't leaned over to kiss her then they wouldn't have even got into other territory and it was his own big mouth that dropped the bomb that broke them.

Maybe she would come round, he figured. When Sharpay was busy and they were alone…maybe she would reach out to him. He considered how much of his happiness here was because of the people around him and Troy couldn't deny he still didn't feel totally at ease.

"What's wrong, young'un?" Fran's kind voice asked as he wandered by her where she sewed sequins to a basque.

He paused, his very straight way of walking giving way to a tell-tale sag. He turned and smiled at her, just sadly.

"Tough morning," he described and she shifted over, patting the space on the crate beside her which he took without words.

"Hold this," she gave him the bodice while she began sewing again and he smiled at her, grateful for her friendship. "Now tell me all about it…"

/

Every spare moment for Troy was spent practicing. Shar sometimes brought Duke round and Ella joined him for their usual sessions but the rest of his time was spent going over and over the moves until they felt part of him.

On Thursday morning, Ella threw him a pair of white pants as she came in for practice and joined him on the galley.

"What are these?" Troy frowned as he stretched at the underwear with his thumbs.

"Control pants…" Ella described, swinging on her bar with all the innocence she possessed.

"Control what?" He arched a brow and looked up, perturbed.

"To you know…keep everything…in…" She stuttered as she failed to meet his gaze.

Both his brows lifted as he swallowed.

"They're really tight..."

"They're supposed to be," she supplied. "Paulo had them, too."

Troy looked up, now meeting her brown gaze.

"You expect me to wear these?" He wondered.

She lifted a shoulder. "It will stop the problem with the costume…" She led of the previous day when Troy had shown more than he intended on trying on his white Lycra suit.

"I see."

"I thought you'd be pleased," she mused.

"Would you be pleased if you had to cram your bits into these?" He stretched the pants again, figuring discomfort was better than exposure.

Ella merely pressed her lips together. "I guess not."

Troy sighed, letting his frustration out. It wasn't Ella's fault that he had to wear support pants and practice endlessly; she was only trying to help.

"Uh…well…thank you, I guess. They'll certainly help…" He offered his apologetic thoughts to her.

Ella nodded, gearing up her swing. "Ready to go, batman?" She checked and he gave her that lopsided smile.

"I'm ready."

"Good, because Mario will be coming to watch us run through the piece later and decide if we're ready…"

Troy nodded, his serious face back on.

"Let's do it," he said.

/

Mario was more than impressed with their progress. Watching them run through dress rehearsal in their costumes and with no pauses; he nodded his approval to the standard of their performance.

They were ready.

Yes, there were tiny rough edges that needed to be smoothed but nothing their audience would be able to pick out. Ella and Troy had chemistry. They flew together like two exquisite birds, graceful and strong and it awed him as they dropped down and took their imaginary bows.

He clapped his hands and grinned at them as they approached.

"Excellent!" He commended. "'Butterflies' will debut at tomorrow night's show…"

"Really?!" Ella gasped, hugging her father around the neck. "Thank you!"

"You've done a great job, Ella. I knew you would."

Troy smiled at the older man and shook his hand. "Thank you for this opportunity, Mario," he conceded.

"You're a natural," Mario assured. "Watching the pair of you up there is like watching magic come alive…"

Ella darted a look to Troy at her father's expression but didn't say anything.

"Time to shower up," Troy suggested and Mario nodded.

"Good job, kids," Mario told them as they went, a compliment that echoed in both their ears for the rest of the day.

/

Riding Duke the next morning was Troy's way of appeasing his pre-performance nerves. Last night he'd eaten his dinner with Chad and Taylor and been disappointed when Ella had again avoided him in favour of eating alone in her van.

He wasn't sure why suddenly she didn't want to speak to him but as his gaze had slid across the table to Sharpay he guessed a large part of her reason was the blonde girl.

He didn't mind that Ella had backed off from their obvious attraction and he didn't mind that she had a past she'd rather not share; but he did miss being with her and just hanging out. However much he pretended, he still didn't feel as comfortable with anyone else in the troupe as he did with her. It was strange, but he didn't question it. He just hoped she'd come round, soon.

He galloped across the paddock as he let Duke's excitement seep into his veins; his horse being his only saviour when Ella wasn't there.

After a good few laps of the grass, he slowed the animal to a more relaxed canter.

Duke let out a brush of air and shook his head about as if offended by this calmer ride. Troy reached down and rubbed his neck, then leaned forward to tickle his ears.

"Just finding the zone," he told his stallion. "Tonight's so important…"

His horse seemed to understand because he bent his neck then straightened, proudly trotting on like a guard's horse, something that made Troy laugh.

"You're awesome, you know that?" He told Duke. "Don't know where I'd be without you…"

"Talking to horses now?" Ella's piqued tone signaled her presence at the side of the paddock and Duke automatically quickened his pace over to nudge her affectionately.

"Hey, Duke," she cupped his ears and stroked his cheeks.

"What's wrong with talking to horses?" Troy wondered lightly.

Ella arched a brow. "Nothing. Unless you think they can answer back in which case…"

Troy smirked. "Am I late for breakfast duty?" He suddenly panicked.

"You will be if you don't hurry up;" she teased and he jumped down, tethering Duke before they walked to the prep area and began helping out.

"You nervous about tonight?" Troy asked his partner.

Ella looked up. "No…we know it, I'm happy. Are you?" She added after.

He gave his lopsided smile. "A little…"

"Do you think your Dad might come?" She wondered.

Troy swallowed. "I really don't know…"

"I hope he does," she offered. "I hope he comes out to support you."

Troy nodded. "I doubt it but we'll see…"

"Hey, handsome, where have you been?" Sharpay's voice interrupted their chat and soon she had led Troy over to sit on the bench beside her; leaving him trapped.

He would just be glad when the girl decided to leave him be he mused. Although that didn't look like being any time soon; unfortunately…

/

"Whatever you do, don't fall…"

Mario Montez' deep, soothing tones were assuring but his words made Troy swallow nervously.

It was time to perform and he was hovering between utter concentration and outright fear and he didn't want the latter to win out.

"I won't," Troy offered in an assured voice; hoping this would appease the older man.

"Good, get up there and get ready I'll announce you shortly," Mario said and then kissed his daughter to wish her luck also.

The pair of them were dressed in their white, fitted costumes; both had their faces painted like butterfly wings. Ella had on a cropped, elfin wig in white and silver and Troy had his hair sprayed with silver to make them match.

They looked at each other as they linked hands ready to go out.

"Just remember, the troupe loved it," she told him as they waited behind the curtain for their introduction.

Troy nodded, remembering the performance they gave the troupe earlier in their final practice. They _had_ loved it; and he had suddenly felt accepted as they'd climbed down and everyone came to lovingly punch him or hug him in recognition. He'd earned his place here, now. He was an equal.

"And tonight, Ladies and gentleman…Montez Magnificent Travelling Show can present to you a brand new flying trapeze performance featuring Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton….please put your hands together for 'Butterflies'…" Mario's booming voice instigated their jog onto the arena floor where they both bowed, then looked to each other before climbing to their posts.

"Enjoy the spectacle of the sky…" Mario added as they took their positions and the music began; filling Troy's pounding heart with rhythm and comfort.

He knew this…he knew every move, every catch, every swing. All he had to do was repeat everything exactly as they had in practice and pretend there was no-one below, waiting for him to fall.

He swung; he twisted, he performed ballet on the bar to everyone's apparent delight judging by the gasps and random applause for his amazing feats. Ella and he came together; joining for their duet, swinging this way and that; throwing, falling and catching in equal measure and with deep excited murmurs from the crowd.

All too soon, it was coming to an end; it had gone like quicksilver Troy considered as he was swung across to his bar by his ankles, this move the final move of the performance and the easiest of them all. He'd practiced it; made the catch every time and as he swung across the very second Ella let go of him left him airborne until his fingers caught his swing; only something was wrong.

Something was very wrong because his swing wasn't where it should be; it wasn't there by his fingertips and a loud and collective gasp of horror sounded below as he missed his landing and dropped into the netting below; the ending ruined because of his fall.

"Ladies and gentleman, Troy Bolton has been performing with an injury tonight," Mario's voice assured the audience his fall was expected. "Please do not worry- this fall was seen several times in rehearsal," he added to make them laugh and clap. "Please put your hands together for Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, our flying trapeze artists!"

Troy somersaulted from the net with an angry burn in the pit of his stomach that he had to hide as Ella dropped into the net and soon followed him; taking his hand to bow to the crowd.

"Are you okay?" She asked as deafening applause surrounded them despite Troy's fall.

He pressed his lips together, flicking her a look. "Not really."

Ella's face creased with concern but they were soon jogging off the stage to come backstage and recuperate.

"Troy?" Ella called; but he wasn't listening. He held his breath and gritted his teeth until the troupe had to perform their curtain call and then he left the stage quickly to avoid confrontation.

"Troy," Mario stopped Troy with a hand on his shoulder and the young man turned with flashing blue eyes.

"Just let me go," Troy begged.

"What happened?" Mario asked.

"I don't know! Something wasn't right! I don't know why I fell; I've never fallen like that before…"

Mario frowned. "I told you, whatever you do, don't fall," he repeated his earlier advice. "You fell, Troy."

Troy flicked his eyes up to the older man's. _What was he saying?_ _That he was out?_ _Just like that?_

He nodded, a grim line to his mouth. "I understand."

Troy tore through the dressing rooms towards the shower block; slipping off his costume and then his restrictive pants; heading over to the sink to wash off his make up. His blood was running through his veins at ninety miles an hour and he could barely drag enough air into his lungs to cope.

He splashed relieving water on his face and tried to make sense of what had just happened, tried to understand what would happen now-

"Oh, sorry…" A soft female voice sounded behind him; signaling him to the fact he had a visitor.

He dried his face with the small hand towel beside him and then used the small square of cloth to cover his modesty as he turned.

"Just leave me alone, Ella," he ground out, breathing heavily, his face ashamedly dropped.

"I'm not leaving, Troy," she said, standing her ground.

He looked up, the pain he felt evident in his face and she ached to relieve it. As it was, she stepped closer, then remembered his bare state, something she really wished she wasn't aware of right now; but found her eyes appreciating all the same.

She should be consoling him; she should be holding him and yet here she was, enjoying his very naked and very muscled form.

She ignored his lack of clothing and came right inside; quickly capturing his shoulders in her arms despite the fact he was holding his towel in place.

"Elle…" he whispered, wanting to hold her, too; wanting to let out his hurt.

"Put some clothes on and come to my van;" she stepped back. "I'll give you ten minutes before I come to look for you," she added in warning if he had any ideas to escape.

He nodded, waiting for her to turn before he showered up and got dressed ready to join her.

/

Ella wrapped her arms around Troy's shoulders and rested her body against his back as soon as he seated himself on the edge of her bed. Her cheek lay on his shoulder and he could feel her soft hair against his neck; tickling his skin there where he'd changed into sweat pants and a vest.

He sighed, his mind working through the puzzle of every move; struggling to connect the missing piece.

"Elle, something was wrong, I know it," he insisted softly, running his thumb down his fingers as he stared at his hands. He felt her soften against him with her own sigh.

"We all fall, Troy. It was your first show; no-one thinks any differently of you…"

"Your father does," he glittered, tensing. "He wants me to go."

"What?" Ella sat up, confused. "No, he wouldn't give up on you."

"He told me not to fall and I fell. He came up to me after and told me that." Troy stated.

Ella frowned, shifting. "He was probably just telling you not to do it again…he has a funny way of showing people he's disappointed," she shared.

Troy leaned back, to look into her face.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"No, I came straight to you…" She admitted and it drew a smile from his sad lips.

"Thank you."

"Troy, we're a partnership up there. The fall could have been my fault as much as yours," she conceded.

"I'm the newbie. I think we all know where the blame lies…"

Ella's breath trapped in her throat, for one second an idea popping into her mind.

Troy squinted. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she assured, not wanting to share her concerns with the already solemn man beside her.

"If your father asks me to leave then…" He trailed off, forlorn.

"He won't," Ella assured. "I'll make certain of it."

/

Ella crept back into the big tent after dark. Troy had managed to get off to sleep and she had left him in her bed for her to return to his side later, but first, she needed to check something out.

She climbed his side of the galley and performed all the safety checks they always did before a show; something she did all the way down to the ground. The tether for the trapeze system was complex but the one that was secured by the centre tent pole drew her attention.

Any one of the troupe could have been on the floor whilst it was shrouded in darkness and the spotlights focused on her and Troy up above. Any one of them could have adjusted the ropes just a fraction; or altered the swing of the trapeze. Any one of them could have sabotaged Troy's first show but she had a feeling she knew who it was; despite there being so many culprits.

If Sharpay couldn't get at her directly; it looked like she was going to get at her through Troy, she mused. If Troy failed then he would be asked to leave and then Ella would be left without her partner and her marked man.

When the idea had slotted into her mind back at the van she had barely dared it possible but now; it looked more and more likely. Already her mind was working out a way to secure the ropes better and prevent another catastrophe-one that could injure them both.

/

Troy stirred; tightening his arm around the small body that he was spooning in the small camp bed; everything around him dark and strange.

He remembered he was in Ella's van, that they had talked about his fall before he'd fallen tired and evidently fallen asleep in her bed; something he had done before but tonight felt was more meaningful and more than that, more dangerous.

He disregarded his concerns over Sharpay while he absorbed the comfort Ella's presence afforded him, something he wasn't sure he'd get to feel again after their failed date.

Her hair lay around her abundantly and he picked up a handful to sift through it with his fingers, letting the silky softness tickle his fingertips as it fell.

"Troy?" Ella rasped his name, coming-to.

"Sorry," he whispered. "Sorry Elle," he hugged her close again but she wriggled; twisting to face him where she fisted her hands at his chest.

"It's okay, you didn't wake me, I just sensed something…"

He smiled into the dark. "I was playing with your hair." He admitted.

"Oh," she chewed her lower lip, snuggling closer where he held her once more.

"I don't want morning to come," he murmured, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head.

"Don't be afraid," she assured. "Everything will work out…"

"I hope so, Elle," he sighed. "I really hope so…"

Ella did too as she waited for his long, slow breaths before she let her eyes close once more and finish their dreamless sleep.

/

"It wasn't Troy's fault, father," Ella stated of his fall; a subject that Mario had raised with her when she had risen early; Troy going back to his van before they agreed to meet up for breakfast duty.

"Then whose?" Mario asked. "The wind..?"

Ella stared at the man before her, knowing his stubbornness equaled his charm.

"What did mom say?" She changed tack.

Mario blustered. "Well she has a soft spot for anyone new to the troupe…" He muttered dismissively.

"She knows he deserves to stay," Ella argued. "You've never asked anyone to leave, father! Why are you considering it now?"

Mario squinted, rubbing his beard.

"I've heard about the trouble he was causing between you and Sharpay, Ella. If he's going to blow a performance like that with a stupid mistake as well then he may as well leave…"

"The only trouble being caused is by Sharpay herself," Ella warned. "But you wouldn't listen to me when I told you that two years ago!"

"We can't afford another mistake like last night, Ella. We have a reputation to uphold…"

"Then let me work with him. I have an idea about the rigging to make it more secure and we'll work harder…"

Mario frowned, deep in thought. "It was perfect in rehearsal…"

"Exactly," Ella grimaced. "It was just a fluke…"

The older man looked at his daughter. "Is he very disappointed?" He asked of Troy.

"Yes," she arched. "Even more so because you made him feel unwelcome…"

Mario sighed. "Well, I may have acted rashly…"

"Father, everyone here is given love and support not told to leave after one mistake…" She beseeched.

He nodded. "You're right."

"Will you talk to him, papa," she begged. "He needs your voice."

Mario nodded again. "Yes, I'll talk to him, of course, _querida_ …"

"Good. I'm going to help with breakfast…"

/

Mario gave a rousing toast to the troupe at breakfast, celebrating a grand performance from the night before. He made passing comment that mistakes were forgiven and forgotten and sights moved on; indicating to all those around the table that he held no grudge towards Troy and that they shouldn't, either.

It was in the paddock Mario found the young man, though, quietly talking to his favoured horse while he brushed him down until he shone.

"Troy," he called as he came over, signaling his presence so as not to startle the boy, but he seemed to anyway for he jerked at the sound of his name.

"Mr. Montez," he addressed formally with a sigh. "I'm sorry I haven't left yet, I just wanted to say goodbye t-"

"No need," Mario interrupted his sentence. "No-one is saying goodbye."

Troy's eyes flared, panicked and Mario realized he had misunderstood. He was expecting to leave without a farewell! The older man couldn't help but chuckle and grasp his shoulder.

"No goodbyes because no-one is leaving," Mario explained and he watched Troy breathe out, then shoot a confused look to him.

"But last night…you said…"

"Ignore what I said," Mario assured. "It seems that Ella has found a glitch in the securing which may have caused the trapeze accident," he added. "I'm willing to trust her judgement."

"A glitch?" Troy repeated, even more confused.

"She's promised to work with you to ensure it doesn't happen again…are you willing to try again?" Mario wondered.

Troy sucked hopeful breath into his lungs, barely daring to believe what he was hearing.

"Yes! Of course I am, yes…"

"What worries me, Troy is that there is some undercurrents regarding the situation between my daughter and Sharpay and how there may be some trouble stirring because of you…"

Troy blushed, awkward that the older man had come to hear about the matter when he and Ella were trying to manage it alone.

"The trouble came because Sharpay wanted more than friendship, sir, and I didn't," Troy explained carefully. "She went about telling Ella that we had kissed when we hadn't. We kept the matter to ourselves, however and have remained careful of our friendship since."

Mario frowned, not pleased with this news. "She lied to my daughter?"

Troy nodded, checking about him for the show-girl. "I promise you I have done nothing untoward…"

"I believe you," Mario affirmed; taking Troy back to the day by the waterfall where the older man told him he trusted his word.

"Do you think-" Troy swallowed, taking the words Mario had spoken earlier about their being a glitch and adding them to the trouble Sharpay caused and arriving at the conclusion Ella had already come to.

"We'll check the rigging before every practice and every performance," Mario said firmly. "I want you to go back out there tonight, Troy. You've earned it. In the mean time, I'll think of something to keep the galley from sabotage. If something goes wrong tonight and there's no sign of tampering then we'll have to have this talk again," the older man warned.

Troy licked his lips and nodded with a sigh. "I understand."

"Good…now it's time for you to practice," Mario prompted him on his way, setting in his sights the blonde showgirl who was some distance away brushing down the other horses with Kelsi in tow.

He had underestimated the show-girl's ability, he mused. But he would not stand for sabotage in his own troupe.

/

"Okay, the rigging is secured up here now;" Ella showed Troy the new out-of-reach tethers. "No-one from the ground can possibly get to them during the show…" She added.

"This is insane…" Troy murmured as he gritted his hands and readied himself to climb up for practice; wearing an athletic Lycra shorts-suit and cotton shorts over the top to mask his manhood.

"If anyone comes in before the show, we can check it all again before we go up…"

"Do you really think she did something?" Troy puzzled at their precautions.

Ella shrugged. "You said something wasn't right, Troy. We know when we've made a mistake and when we haven't…"

He nodded. "That's true; I just don't want to think anyone would be that twisted…"

Ella lifted her brows and pinched the side of her mouth in. "Revenge is a bitter pill, I'm afraid…"

He sighed, cupping her shoulder. "I don't want us to stop being friends because of this."

"We're not," she dropped her gaze shyly.

"More than friends, then," he ventured. "I really enjoyed our night out Elle and I'd like to do it again sometime…"

"We have practice to do," she changed the subject awkwardly, not wanting to discuss how much she had also enjoyed herself in his company and how she might like to do the same again one night.

Sharing a bed last night had been an excuse to be close while she comforted his pain but she knew they couldn't keep doing that if they were going to try and prevent further come-back from Sharpay.

"Yes, we do," Troy let his hand drop sadly to his side as he watched Ella move to climb her ladder; leaving him wondering if they ever would be anything more than just friends.

/

"Hey handsome, fancy a ride?" Sharpay trotted the horses around the paddock, riding one while she carried the reins for the others, exercising them ready for the night's performance.

Troy really did not want to be anywhere near Sharpay right now but he figured that being nice to the girl might bring him closer to the truth about her intentions. He quickly saddled up on Duke's back and settled into a canter.

"Duke really likes you," she commented. "You're a natural with horses."

Troy smiled wryly. "Who'd have guessed?"

"I would," she smiled at him. "You have gentle hands…"

He shot her a look, unnerved by her remark.

"Well, they're pretty beat up actually from all the swinging…"

"How's things going with you and Ella?" She asked lightly, knowing they were close but not knowing about their dalliances with romance.

"We get along fine. The trapeze show would have been so much harder if we didn't." He commented.

"Troupe whispers say that you spend a lot of time together off those perches, too," she posed.

Troy gave her a lopsided smile. "Whispers are a dangerous thing."

She nodded.

If she was expecting Ella to be mad at him for his supposed kiss with Sharpay; then the blonde girl didn't give away her surprise at that not being the case. The fact was, Troy was hoping she might drop herself in it with regards to that because he could easily ask her why she had told Ella such a lie. After all it wasn't unreasonable to think that Ella may have asked him about his kiss with Sharpay had it happened…

As it was, neither of them spoke of it and Troy acted as though the whole incident had never happened. He just wished the blonde would accept he would never be interested in her no matter what she did to make Ella's life hell over it.

"I should go and get ready," he announced, tired of second guessing the unknown quantity that was Sharpay Evans.

"Good luck tonight, handsome," she called down as he headed off. "Break a leg…"

/

Sharpay's words sent a chill down his spine as he crossed the damp grass towards his van to collect his costume and head for the big tent to get his make-up done.

A shadow around his feet confused him as he twisted to find no-one there; a prank that he would expect his small friend Chad to pull, but not before a show.

"Chad?" He called. "If that's you just give it up now," Troy mused. "I know your trick…"

No reply. Just silence; backed by the busy preparation in the big tent.

"Right," he sighed and turned back toward his van; startling as a figure stepped out from behind another van; scaring him momentarily.

He squinted into the dark, not sure if what he was seeing was true. His breath stuck in his lungs.

"Hello, Troy…"

Troy's heart fluttered in his chest.

"Dad?"

/

"Where the hell is Troy?" Mario barked.

"Has anyone seen him?" Fran's more gentle tones appealed to the fussing troupe; all running around getting ready.

"He wouldn't have left," Ella's fearful voice gave away her concern.

"Chad!" Mario commanded the small man over. "Go and check the van park, make sure he isn't dying in a pool of blood somewhere…"

"Father!" Ella gasped, the image of Troy laying dying popping into her mind at his words.

"What, it was a joke," he sighed, clearly stressed and not humoured at all by Troy's disappearance.

Ella bit her lip. "Should I check, too?"

"No, we need you here…if he doesn't show up then we'll need you changed and ready for Angel in the Sky," he warned.

Ella swallowed with a nod, feeling the weight of responsibility hit her with the performance she would have to give tonight.

"He'll be okay," Fran assured her vulnerable daughter. "He'll show up…"

Five minutes later; Chad returned, a frown on his face.

"He's not out there…" He shook his head, lost for ideas.

"Oh my god," Ella gasped in panic, seriously concerned for his safety now.

"What's going on?" Sharpay joined the foray.

"Troy's missing," Mario said.

"We've checked the van park and everywhere inside…" Chad added.

"He'd never miss a show," Ella sighed.

Sharpay made a face. "I saw him, he's fine…"

"What?" Mario turned. "Where did you see him?"

"Outside," she creased her face at their dramatics. "Talking to some older guy…"

"One of the troupe?" Ella wondered.

"No…I didn't recognize him…I thought they were just saying hello…I didn't realize he'd gone missing…"

"Who was the guy, Shar?" Fran asked. "What did he look like?"

She shrugged. "Tall. Dark hair. Blue eyes."

Ella widened her eyes. "His father!"

"Why would he be here?" Mario wondered.

"To see him perform?" Chad suggested.

Ella shook her head. "I can't believe it…"

"Maybe they just went somewhere to talk," Fran suggested to the group who were now imagining all kinds of outcomes to Troy's father's visit.

"Maybe his dad kidnapped him," Chad joked.

"Maybe he vanished off the face of the earth into a black hole!" Sharpay added for good measure.

"Who vanished into a black hole?" A puzzled male voice behind them wondered. "Why is everyone standing around talking?"

All five of them turned round and stared at Troy as though he were mad.

"What?!" He asked nervously.

"You're late!" Mario boomed, not amused by his entrance.

"We were worried," Fran added and no-one could predict the bolt that Ella made for him, wrapping herself around his waist to hold on tight.

Sharpay pressed her lips together in dislike.

"The wandering hero returns…" She remarked.

"Dude, don't freak us out like that," Chad mused as he and Sharpay went back to their preparations.

"He's already late," Mario barked to Ella. "Let the boy get changed…"

She pulled back, all brown eyes and vulnerability as Troy sent her a quick reassuring smile.

"I'm okay," he said, still bemused by the reaction of his late arrival.

She nodded and let him go to be made up.

/

The show was a resounding success. Troy's falter from the night before was non-existent as he and Ella performed a perfect routine and the whole place came down with rapturous applause, something that enlivened everyone's spirits as they prepared to move on the following day; their time in Bridgetown coming to an end.

Troy and Ella joined the lively band of performers as they enjoyed a bonfire and food cooked upon it later that evening; their day far from over.

"Your dad came?" Ella checked when they were alone on a log, close but not cuddling until Troy cupped his arm about Ella's shoulders, more to keep her warm than anything else.

"Yeah," Troy nodded, not sure what else to say.

"Did he come to watch the show?"

Troy shrugged. "I think so."

"What did he say?"

"Ah…" Troy swallowed, still dealing with the conversation he'd had with his father in his own head. He wasn't sure he wanted to repeat it aloud, but then he owed Ella that much because she had been so worried when he wasn't there on time.

"He said he wants me to go home," he admitted with a heart-breaking frown of confusion.

"Home?" She questioned, as if this were a place light years away rather than mere meters. "Isn't this your home?"

"Well, he means my old home," Troy lifted his brow. "His house."

"Oh," Ella sucked in her breath, suddenly afraid. It was still home to Troy or he wouldn't have referred to it as such. Was he leaving her, after all? Had her fear been right?

He rubbed her arm. "It was such a shock, seeing him there…"

Ella twisted and cuddled into his body. "I can imagine…were you afraid?"

Troy smiled. "Not really…It didn't cross my mind anyway, that he might be there to hurt me…"

"He misses you," she guessed.

"Yeah," he sighed out into her hair. "And I miss him…"

"He'd just let you go back? No bars?" She wondered.

"Well…that's where I don't trust him," Troy admitted of his indecision. "He said that would be the case but I can't help but think it would be a short reunion before he started something up…"

"Oh, Troy," she hugged him harder, making him chuckle.

"Sharpay could see us," he reminded.

"I don't care," Ella threw caution to the wind. "This really sucks for you…"

Troy squinted into the flames, breathing in the sweet flavour of beech wood as the smoke wafted their way and he thanked the stars above them that he was getting to sit here holding Ella under any circumstances, even ones that sucked.

He didn't know what to say; he couldn't reassure her when his mind was so confused and he couldn't let her down either-by requesting time alone-so he just sat, holding her and she him while the fire died down.

"Coming to rest young'uns?" Fran twinkled as she headed to bed for the night with Mario.

Ella looked up; knowing they had to part.

"Yeah, we'll be in shortly," she agreed, standing to wait for Troy to follow suit.

He did stand and he surprised her by framing her cheek, his tall body curving to accommodate hers as he bent to kiss her, his palm drawing her lips up when he didn't need to because she was already on her own way there to meet him for this kiss; a kiss that they shared in the magical quiet surrounding them; all still and asleep apart from their senses as their lips met and closed in together; soft and gentle; as tender as a rosebud on water until Troy stepped closer, deepening it.

Ella grasped the edges of his jacket and pressed into him; enjoying the feel of his arms coming around her, holding her near. She sighed out in contented pleasure as their kiss broke; her eyes focusing on his in blurry confusion.

"Bedtime," his soft voice husked, bringing about an altogether different image in her mind than the one he meant-one where they went to bed together and not dressed this time; but naked, like he was last night in the shower room after his fall.

She nodded with a swallow, letting his caring fingers twine hers as he led her there; to her van and he deposited her with a chaste kiss goodnight on her forehead.

Something had changed between them. There wasn't a resistance now, there wasn't a grasping need to push him away and deny their attraction. It had felt so natural that kiss; it was like the threat of him leaving was enough for her to admit she wanted him to stay. That she wanted him, at all.

She hoped deep down he would choose her when he made his decision about whether to stay with the troupe or go home; no matter where his heart lay, she hoped she featured in his future and if he chose to stay with his dad then… _yes_ , she considered, she may well decide to stay with him and make a home for herself here in Bridgetown alongside the boy she had already fallen for; if she let herself acknowledge it.

Until he had chosen, though, she wouldn't reveal her feelings, because he needed to choose for himself. She just hoped she hadn't ruined things by denying him before tonight. She hoped that kiss went some way to assure him how she _really_ felt. And if it didn't, then she _would_ reveal something from inside her heart. Something to assure him.

She just hoped she didn't have to say goodbye.

/

"Alright, Duke-boy, show me what you've got…"

Troy thundered across the abandoned farm-land with his trusty stallion; thrilling in the feel of the strong animal beneath him, wanting to impress his rider; driving hard to reach his peak.

Troy considered he and Duke had a lot in common. They both liked to impress people and they both want to win; to be the top of their game with no mercies.

Duke loved the excitement of the outdoors; he got to stretch his hinds out here and really show his mettle; so different from the dancing and prancing he performed for the show.

Troy considered that his time with Duke was something of a life-saver in regards to his sanity and he even credited the horse with helping him make decisions.

"Should I go home, Duke?" He called as he rounded the horse at the top of the field and kept him stomping while he paused. Duke wanted to bolt back down the loose earth but Troy wanted an answer.

"What do you say, eh, Dukey?" He asked again and the horse reared, catching Troy unawares and sending him in a somersault over his hinds; dropping him into a dewy knoll of soft grass before he stamped agitatedly and then set off without his rider; his answer clear to Troy who sat, winded.

"I'll take that as a no, then, shall I?" He wondered of his horse's not-so-subtle answer.

He shot his head up as hooves thundered back toward him, Duke on his third trip up the field.

He seemed to look down on Troy as if asking him why he was grounded; blowing air through his nostrils as his face came towards Troy's.

"Alright," Troy crossed. "I get it…"

Duke nuzzled him and bit one of his jacket buttons, tugging at it to bring him upwards.

"Hey! Don't you dare chew that off!" Troy scolded; rising to reduce the damage to his denim coat.

Duke whinnied in laughter.

"Yeah, you laugh now," Troy murmured. "Wait till I tell Sharpay…"

Duke scampered, trotting off with a teasing canter to irk Troy.

"Hey, get back here," Troy commanded, bemusedly.

Duke bared his teeth and blew out air.

"I'm not joking, Duke," he warned, taking steps to catch him which Duke only outpaced by galloping faster.

"Duke, you either turn around right now and let me mount you or this apple in my pocket is going to the woodland mice…" Troy held up the round and tasty treat.

Duke paused, turned, then slowly trailed back, head low.

"Yeah, that's more like it," he stroked the horse's neck, and then played with his ears.

"I think you're right, by the way," he shared with his animal friend. "I think I should stay."

/

"Thought any more about your dad's offer?"

Chad was making tea- again- in their van as Troy lay back with a sigh on his bed.

"Are you addicted to tea?" Troy asked back, amusedly.

"What's it to you?" Chad arched, then grinned to soften his words.

"You do know it stunts your growth?" Troy joked; receiving a running jump from Chad as he elbowed Troy in the stomach.

"Hey, since when was it funny to mock my height?" Chad sulked.

"Since you laughed your head off at my lycra shorts," Troy reminded his friend of their exchange the previous day- before Troy had added the cotton shorts over his outfit for practice.

"Hm, okay, touché," Chad allowed as he rolled off the bed to finish his drink-making. "So?" He asked again of his first question, still unanswered.

"I haven't _stopped_ thinking about it," Troy admitted.

"You have a lot of friends here, Troy," Chad added his input. "And of course there's Ella…"

Troy nodded. "I know."

"What's up with you two anyway?" Chad wondered.

"What do you mean?" Troy frowned, looking up.

"Last night, all huggy…"

"Oh, that," Troy mused. "Well I told her what my dad said so I guess she was sad I might be leaving…"

"How sad?" Chad winked, plopping on the end of Troy's bed while they talked.

Troy rolled his eyes. "You're sick."

"Okay, okay," Chad conceded. "You don't need to tell me what happened. She was looking for you this morning though…"

Troy nodded. "I went for a ride; I just needed to escape for a while."

"No rehearsal today?" His friend checked.

"Mario told me to take today to decide. Everyone's packing up anyway and he wants me to make up my mind before we move on."

"Packing up, damn…" Chad mused of their task for today.

Troy chuckled. "We should really get to it…"

"Dude, your dad…what's he like?" Chad wondered for a moment.

Troy shrugged. "He's tough. But I guess it's his way of showing he loves me- by pushing me to be my best."

"You think he can ever let that go? Let you be who you want to be?"

"I doubt it," Troy admitted. "I've already made my decision but I need to see my father one more time before we leave."

"Dude, my dad left me and my mom as soon as he found out I had primordial dwarfism. You're lucky yours is still around and cares about you enough to come after you…"

"I am grateful," Troy assured. "But I don't think I can ever live under his roof and be my own person. It's taken me nineteen years to break free of him and now that I have…I don't think I can go back."

"Well, if you've decided then you should tell the others," Chad suggested. "Everyone is hoping you don't go…"

"Really? Troy's eyes brightened.

"Yeah, they were worried about you last night. They see you as family now." Chad assured.

"Me, too." Troy smiled. "The family I never had…"

/

The circus troupe were leaving at eight. Troy knew he would have plenty of time to get to his father's house, have the conversation about what he wanted and return to the park for their departure; something that excited him as much as it scared him.

Going on the road.

He hadn't seen Ella at all since last night but then he'd planned it to be that way because her dark eyes and vulnerable soul were already sucking him in; he couldn't cope with the sight of her as well right now. It was hard enough doing this alone let alone with someone else to think about.

His father was home, he opened the door and ushered him in, closing it behind him with a soft and certain 'click' that made Troy uneasy.

He turned to find his father's softened face smiling; something that surprised him but he let it go for the sake of making peace.

"Sit down, son," Mike gestured to an armchair in the parlour and sat, too, with a sigh.

"Thanks for coming last night, dad," Troy offered. "It means a lot."

"Well, I want you to come home, son. I let you get it out of your system a bit so when I asked you to come home; you'd be a bit more settled…"

"That's the thing," Troy took a breath into his lungs for courage. "I'm not going to come home."

Mike frowned, puzzled. "You've had your fun, Troy," he said.

"No, I've started a new career," Troy rephrased. "I know you thought I was just running away but actually, I really enjoy the trapeze…"

"For how long?" Mike scoffed. "It won't last."

"It might," Troy argued, a little tensely. "I want to try."

"It's not too late to get everything back," Mike led. "The championship may be ruined but the seasonals start next week. We can get you on the list, Troy…"

"Dad, I don't want to do the bars anymore," Troy insisted.

"Remember the work we put in? The work _I_ put in?" Mike continued. "You want to throw it all away?"

"Dad, we talked about this…you said it was over…that I didn't have to compete anymore if I came back…"

"Well, I'm not going to stand by and let you throw away your future," Mike stated. "If you want a break then fine- let's say six months? If you wait a year it'll be too late…"

"Dad!" Troy exasperated. "It already is too late! You're not listening to me…"

"Sit there," Mike stood and held out his hand. "There something I want to show you…"

/

"Oh god, he's not coming," Ella closed her eyes and gave into the evident truth.

Chad shook his head. "He would have said goodbye. Everything he said earlier pointed at him coming with us."

"He talked about it?" Ella looked to him, hurt.

"Not exactly," Chad back-pedaled. "Just said that the way his dad was would be hard to go back to…"

"Hard, not impossible," Ella sighed.

"Hey, he'll come, angel. He did last night, right?"

"Last night he wasn't home;" she argued. "Once he gets inside the house he might miss it, he might miss his bed and his duvet and…his dad," she sobbed. "He might miss his dad…"

"Hey," Chad rubbed her back as they sat together on the side of one of the trucks; the wagons packed up waiting to go once Mario gave the word. They were all silently waiting for Troy but as Mario had stated before, time would wait for no man. They'd be leaving at eight, precisely.

/

"Ninth grade," Mike Bolton was flicking through the family album- the one that showcased Troy's progress and his winnings, every picture recorded of him in the gym, no laughter, no play. Just him and his medals.

He had no friends cheering him on in those photo's; no mother to hug him and tell him to take care…he only had his dad to push him and critique him so he was the best.

"Dad, I get the idea. I really have to go…" Troy added anxiously, only too aware of the hours Mike was wasting by keeping him here.

"You're staying, Troy. If I have to make you…" Mike warned.

"What?" Troy looked up as Mike rose.

"You couldn't just fall and be cut from the troupe could you?" He asked. "No, you had to go and be given another chance…"

Troy rose shakily, his vision blurring with sudden panicked realization.

"Dad what are you saying?" He asked more evenly than he felt.

"I tampered with the wires, Troy," he confessed. "If I had done a good enough job then they wouldn't have let you back in but that meddling girl-"

"Dad!" Troy commanded, his breathing tight and short. "Listen to yourself! You tried to hurt me! And Ella!" He added, ashamed. They'd all assumed Sharpay was to blame and now the truth was out. His own father was willing to do literally anything to bring him home and under his control once more.

"You wouldn't be there if it wasn't for that gypsy tramp!" Mike spat of Ella and Troy stepped back; a grim line across his mouth.

"She's not a tramp;" Troy defended. "And you have no right to sabotage the show…"

"You're staying here, Troy, where I can make you a champion," Mike repeated.

Troy shook his head and turned to go, brought back momentarily by Mike's strong hands on his shoulders, grasping his hoodie and jerking him. He quickly straightened on his feet and turned, shunting his father away with his own strong hands.

"Don't stop me, dad," he warned. "Or you'll never see me again, do you understand? If you let me walk away now I'll come back; next time we're here. Don't make this worse than it already is…"

Mike stood, gasping in breath, indecision crossing his face.

Troy didn't wait for his affirmed reply; he just turned and let himself out, tumbling down the front steps to sprint for the park, praying he wasn't already too late.

/

"Wait up!" Troy ran down the road behind the slow-moving vehicles that housed the entire circus and the horses in their convoy of cargo.

"Wait up! Mario! Chad!" He yelled. "Ella!"

Chad shifted from his position in the passenger seat of Mario's truck and looked into the wing mirror.

"Mario!" He gasped. "Stop! Look, it's Troy! You have to stop!" The small man shook Mario's arm as they both leaned over to watch Troy sprinting toward the truck with slowing speed once he saw they had noticed him.

"Wait!" He panted as Chad pushed open his door; a smirk on his face. "Don't go…"

"You finally made it then," Mario commented through the open truck door. "Gonna have to work on your time-keeping, son…"

"I will," Troy nodded, still short of breath. "I promise…"

"Best get into the wagon with Franny and Ella," Mario pointed in front of him to show the vehicle he meant and Troy turned toward it with a frown.

"Elle?" He checked of her small form stood there, hair plaited either side of her head and dressed into her sweats and a hoodie much like himself.

He quickly strode toward her where she'd dropped to the asphalt road to greet him and he scooped her up in his arms to twirl her around, his relieved sigh as evident as her happy tears.

"I thought you weren't coming!" She cried, cupping his face.

"Yeah, neither did I the way my dad went on," Troy admitted with a sigh.

He wrapped her close again as she tightened her arms about his neck.

"I'm glad you came back," she whispered.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Mario's commanding voice reminded them they had places to go and Troy grinned and helped Ella back into the cab before he climbed up with her.

/

"So what did he say?" Ella asked as she and Troy settled in her van; their journey to the next town now complete and leaving them the night to talk and then sleep.

Troy linked his fingers at his stomach and looked to the van ceiling, relieved this was his view tonight and not another- maybe of his old room, he imagined.

"He was the one who altered the securings, Ella," Troy admitted right off with a sigh.

"What?" She gasped, rolling up to look into his face.

"Yeah," he lifted his brow with an irked smile. "He said he'd do anything to keep me there…"

"Oh my gosh," she worried silently. "How did you escape?"

Troy sobered. "I told him he'd never see me again unless he let me go…"

"Troy…" Ella ovalled her mouth.

"I know," he sighed. "He's my dad and I could have stayed but not on his terms…he wasn't going to let me be me, ever," Troy conceded.

"It must have come to a shock to him when you left…" She commented insightfully.

"Yeah, for nineteen years I did what he told me to and I never complained. I had my bad days you know; but the last two years I just bottled it up…I didn't dare tell him how I felt for fear of his reaction and now I know why. I was right to be afraid but I was even more right to leave."

She nodded and relaxed back down. "At least you can go back and see him next time we're in Bridgetown," she posed.

"Yeah, I left him with that promise," Troy agreed.

"I really thought you weren't coming," she repeated her earlier worry.

"I'm sorry, Ella," he tipped his head to flick his gaze over her face. "I didn't mean to make you worry…"

"It's not just that," she offered, frowning. "I…" she swallowed.

"What is it, Elle?" He prompted gently.

She turned her face, too and he propped up onto his elbow to look right into her eyes.

"I was thinking about staying, too. If that's what you chose…"

Troy squinted, wondering if he was hearing this declaration of Ella's feelings for him or maybe his mind had finally pickled under the pressure of his father's meeting.

"I don't understand…" He swallowed, barely daring her words to be true. If they were; he and Ella would be venturing into territory neither had ventured into before. They may have kissed before he'd made his big decision but he wasn't sure they ever would again…if what she was saying was true, then they would.

She let a flicker of a smile ghost her lips as her small hand came up to cup his cheek.

"I want to be with you, Troy," she admitted. "And I want you to want that, too…"

"I do, Elle," he promised, drawing in a big, surprised breath. "You're part of the reason I'm here at all…a big part," he added assuringly.

Ella let her smile widen and reached up her arms to signal she wanted a hug; something Troy quickly administered as her arms came about his neck and he carefully held her close.

"You should get some sleep, we have to start practice again in the morning," she drew away shyly, shifting up.

"No over-night pass?" He enquired with a boyish grin.

"I know your father sabotaged the trapeze but I still don't trust Sharpay," Ella explained. "You should probably spend the night in your van until we know she's not going to cause more trouble than we already had…"

He nodded, scooting up and she trailed behind him to the door.

He turned there and braced her face as he leaned down to kiss her lips, just gently.

"Goodnight, Elle." He husked before he turned and headed into the van lot.

/

In the shadows, carefully concealing herself so as not to be seen; Sharpay Evans witnessed the kiss between Troy and Ella with a frown marring her features. Revenge hadn't been taken; but it was being planned. She was biding her time, waiting for the right opportunity and the opportunity would come, Sharpay mused. It would come, alright.

/

"Swing harder! Stretch Troy!" Ella's demanding instructions were to push him and bring their performance to its peak by including the lifts and turns they'd so far removed in Troy's training period.

He was getting there and fast, so she had chosen to push him today and maybe keep his mind off everything that had happened with his dad.

"Okay!" He called as he glided back and forth like a pendulum, every muscle in his body taut. His ankles were on his swing; one hand on the rope; the other pointing towards her and he was backwards; readying himself to take her weight and spin her around below him; then draw her up onto his bar.

"Don't drop me!" She teased as she counted him in, then linked with him; performing her twist perfectly, feeling herself wobble as Troy failed to bring her up; his arm impossibly positioned to do so now and he lost grip; Ella only saving herself by grasping his forearm.

"Troy!" She accused, half amused, half annoyed.

"Damn sorry!" He apologized, lifting her up with the sheer strength in his arm only she wasn't sure how to make the transition to the bar now her landing had been compromised.

Troy chuckled as she chose to cling to his neck; his swing now off-balance with two bodies and the ricochet of the ropes tossed them both into the netting below.

"Nice work," Ella mused as she lifted up, finding Troy atop her somewhat; his grin boyish as he met her gaze.

"I'd say so…"

She pursed her lips, unamused.

"You dropped me, Troy," she arched.

He pushed out his lower lip in sheepish apology. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

She blinked, aware now of their bodies touching, close. Aware of her quickened breaths and his intense gaze. The uneven surface of the net didn't seem to matter for he was comfortably laid on top of her, trapping her there.

His fingers clawed the netting above her head where her hands were and she realized belatedly he was joining them; grasping the net along with her fingers too.

She frowned into his face, knowing her admission last night was going to bring them closer; but it didn't make her any less afraid. She'd never felt like this before, never met anyone who warmed her inside the way Troy did.

She'd never met anyone who kissed her so perfectly; who made her want to keep kissing and never stop which is what they were doing now, oblivious to all that went on around them.

Luckily the big tent was still and empty and their practice time was protected otherwise her soft sigh as she cupped his head and drove her fingers into his hair might have been heard. His groan in return after he nuzzled her nose and deepened their kiss with his tongue may also have been detected; but their encompassing bodies melded together soundlessly; arching, grinding; aching for more.

"Elle," he sucked in a breath and pulled away as he felt his body harden; something he didn't want to frighten her with.

To his relief, she didn't look at all frightened. The dark burning of want in her eyes and the soft swollen pinkness of her lips told him she had wanted this kiss as much as he did; he just hoped it wasn't only out of being happy he was staying in the troupe. He hoped they would have more of this now they'd admitted a little of how they felt about each other.

"We should go to help with breakfast," she swallowed, not moving.

Troy sighed. "Yes," he agreed, knowing he had to be the one to move to allow her up.

He rolled over, then again to crawl to the edge and somersault down with perfect control.

Ella dropped down beside him, looking up.

"See you after showers," she said and walked ahead of him; her head bowed shyly to the world.

/

"Have I got the _best_ treat for you?" Troy asked Duke.

Duke breathed out through his nose in heady excitement.

"Apple!" Troy grinned and rubbed the horse's neck with familiar affection.

Duke hungrily chewed on the round fruit while Troy began ruffling his ears.

"So, I stayed," he told the horse nonchalantly. "I expected hugs…"

Duke nudged him affectionately with his nose and danced on his feet.

"Yeah, that'll do," Troy conceded of the animal's somewhat wry celebration.

He watched as Sharpay brought Pele into the paddock, her attention instantly fixed on him.

"I heard you'd left," she joked. "Glad to see you're still here."

He smiled. "I didn't leave," he assured. "Duke would miss me too much…"

The horse jostled him and he chuckled.

"Well, you can take him out if you want…there's plenty of bridleways here that I can show you…"

Troy pursed his lips. He could do with a ride. But with Sharpay?

"Or if you'd rather go alone…"

"Actually can we bring Ella?" Troy wondered, boldly. "Can all three of us go?"

Sharpay lifted her brows, not expecting this request.

"Ella and I don't get along so well," Sharpay reminded him.

"I know but can you at least show me where the trail starts and maybe we can go a different route?" He pitched.

Sharpay met his gaze, bold and direct.

"Yeah, of course," she replied after only a moment's hesitation. "Set off in half an hour?" She checked and he nodded.

"Good idea…"

/

"Troy, no," Ella stated as he pitched his idea a few moments later.

She was just enjoying her chick-lit book; curled up in her van when he'd knocked and ruined her relaxed afternoon.

"Come on, it'll be fun," he encouraged.

"With Shar?" Ella arched. "Doubtful…"

"Look, she can't hurt either of us while we're riding can she?" He posed theoretically.

"I can bet she'd try…" Ella muttered under her breath.

Troy tilted his head. "You can ride with me…I'll protect you."

"She would love that!" Ella cast. "Just go with her and I'll stay here," she added.

"Please?" He appealed her decision to stay behind.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Troy, my dad told us to stay apart for a reason."

"If I go alone with her she might try and…" He trailed off, pouting.

"Try and what? Kiss you again?" Ella offered.

He nodded.

"And you expect me to save you?" She enquired.

"Well…yeah…" He admitted bashfully.

She sighed, looked at her book, and then planted it down.

"Oh, alright," she rose finally. "I need to get changed, wait outside," she instructed.

Troy's grin only goaded her more. "Yes, mom."

/

The wind was up; the moor Sharpay had chosen to lead them onto was in full autumn bloom but Ella couldn't help feeling it was pretty bleak.

The blonde girl had decided to accompany their ride after all; something Ella now silently blamed Troy for as he was the one who'd decided to drag her out on this trip.

Somehow the chestnut-haired boy was oblivious to it all as he cantered with Eureka; Ella having chosen to have her own horse after all and Duke being the only horse she trusted to ride.

"This is amazing," Troy awed and she looked around, somewhat indifferent. Yes, the sights _were_ beautiful but she'd rather be snuggling up in her duvet not being jolted up and down across a cold and wind-blasted moor.

Still, she'd told him she wanted to be with him and she guessed that meant more of these excursions- both to get away from the troupe and to spend precious private time alone. Not something of course, that they could lay claim to right now.

"Are you okay, Ella?" Sharpay asked; innocent as anything.

Ella looked up. "Yes, I'm fine."

Sharpay nodded. "I'll see you both through the woods then I intend to gallop off up the hill," she pointed to her destination. "If you follow the clearing to the right through the woods you'll come back out on the main road," she added to the pair.

"This is great, Shar. Thank you," Troy called forward; then checked back on the small and unhappy Ella.

"What?" She snapped at his staring.

"Uh...nothing," he mused. "Just checking you and Duke were okay…"

"Of course we are," she arched. "Apart from freezing our bits off;" she added under a mutter.

Duke whinnied his agreement and she reached forward to cup his ear.

"Hey," Troy slowed his trot to come beside her. "You want my jacket?"

Ella bit her lip. _No of course she didn't want his jacket, she just wanted to get home and back to her duvet._

"I'm fine," she assured lightly, checking up ahead to find Sharpay watching them together.

"You go ahead I'll bring up the back," Troy halted Eureka to let her by, and then took up a slow trot behind her.

The woods were creepy at best. It wasn't dark but the wind had brought gray clouds overhead and there was a certain shadowy feel about the dense trees that put Ella's hair on end.

"Okay, not much farther…" Sharpay led them through and then something happened that neither of them quite grasped until it was too late.

Sharpay dug her heels into Pele's hinds and 'Yah'd' him to bolt. The sudden and startling action stirred up all the birds in the forest and several types of feathered breeds rose through the trees with deafening scare.

Duke; for all his placidness, couldn't help but rear at the frightening sounds- cracks and a thundering of hooves from Sharpay and her horse and the flapping and melee caused in the woodland.

Ella; not an experienced rider, found herself falling and Troy who watched the whole scene and was troubling to control his own horse; at least tried not to let Eureka dash forward and possibly trample Ella; something he also prayed Duke wouldn't do as the frightened horse stamped around uneasily.

"Duke!" He called quickly to soothe the animal. "Duke, it's okay!"

The chestnut stallion blew out air through his nose as he calmed a little, still hooving at the earth but Troy stroked Eureka's mane to bring her under control as he slipped from his saddle to rescue the tossed Ella.

"Elle!" Troy dashed over breathlessly; listening for signs of Sharpay's return but there were none. The two abandoned horses milled about between the trees, more settled.

"Ouch," she groaned as she tried to roll over; her impact absorbed by the side she was lying on. Her face creased with pain as she came onto her back.

"Don't move, Elle," Troy commanded, quickly unfastening her coat to check her for injuries; something he wasn't an expert on but he'd learnt enough from his dad to test each limb and her neck and back separately to signal serious strain.

"Have I broken something?" She wondered lightly.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked, happy that so far, nothing seemed untoward.

She placed her palm against her thigh.

He pressed his lips together and searched her face.

"Most likely a bruise from the impact, can you try and stand?"

She nodded, using his strength to help her up, something that drew a hiss from her lips and a limp as she tried to put weight on that leg.

"It's sore," she conceded.

"Jesus, what was she thinking?" Troy sighed, bending to check the damage to her skin, but pausing. "Can I look?"

She nodded with a shrug. "I guess so."

"Pull your trousers down for me…" He asked and she obeyed, dragging them down a way so he could check the area; red and a little swollen already.

"Is it bad?" Her voice broke with upset.

Troy straightened and let her dress.

"It'll be a pretty bad bruise…"

Her lower lip quivered. "I thought I was going to get trampled…"

"Oh god," he quickly hugged her into his protective arms. "I'm so sorry, Elle…this is all my fault…"

He felt her body rock with sobs and quickly stroked her hair as well as holding her to soothe her fright.

"Shh, it's okay…you're okay now…I've got you…"

She took deep breaths to calm her tears.

"Sharpay did this, not you," she sniffled as she looked up with blood-shot eyes.

"But it was my idea and you told me she would try something…"

Ella shook her head. "You weren't to know."

"Still…"

"Troy," she swallowed, hard. "Can we please just concentrate on getting home?" She asked. "We'll talk about Sharpay later."

He sighed, struck with guilt.

"Okay," he cuddled her close. "I'll get you home, Elle…"

/

"What in the hell happened?!" Mario was steaming mad as Troy brought Ella into the round; her limp and injury evident.

He took a breath. "Sharpay happened…"

"What?!" The older man squinted, shocked.

"She took us out riding and she deliberately spooked our horses and Ella got reared…" Troy explained with a grim look.

"I don't believe it!" Mario hissed. "She knows how valuable Ella is to the show!"

Ella smiled sadly. "I guess this was going to happen sooner or later after the Antonio thing…"

"No!" Mario roared, startling them both. "This is not a fair exchange! That was two years ago and forgotten besides! At least by us," Mario added with a squint.

"What's going on?" Fran joined the group and quickly took over caring for Ella while Mario stood with Troy.

"Come on, _bambino_ ," Fran cooed as she helped Ella to the van. "Let me see…"

Troy watched her go with a grief-stricken face, looking back to Mario only when the small girl was out of sight.

"You took her out there," the man accused now Ella was gone.

Troy pressed his lips in. "Yes-but I had no idea-"

"You knew that Sharpay had a vengeance! You knew she had already caused trouble!" The older man blustered.

"I asked her to show us the trail, not to ride with us. It seemed like a perfectly reasonable thing to ask…"

"Seemed!" Mario roared. "Nothing is reasonable to that girl!"

"Then why is she here?" Troy argued back, annoyed at himself, too. He swallowed as Mario glared at him.

"I know it was my fault," Troy sighed.

"You're right," Mario agreed and Troy shot his eyes up, fearing punishment from the circus leader.

"I shouldn't have gone out there," Troy added. "If Elle is seriously injured then it's on my conscience…"

"Not that," Mario sighed, annoyed. "I mean you're right about Sharpay. She shouldn't even be here…if I had told her to leave two years ago then Ella wouldn't have had to spend two years avoiding the girl and living only half a life out of fear…"

Troy didn't know what to say; he hadn't been expecting Mario to admit _he_ had fault in this situation.

"There's a show on Friday, what are you going to do?" Troy wondered of Mario's thoughts.

The older man looked up, his dark eyes set with decision.

"We're going to have two showgirls instead of three…"

/

"How is she?" Troy asked Fran worriedly of the small girl asleep in the wide bed Fran and Mario normally shared.

He could make out her curls and her small shoulder but nothing else from his position at the door.

Fran smiled at him softly and stepped back to let him in.

"I gave her some pain killers and sleeping pills to relax her a little while her body heals itself. I don't think she's going to be able to get back onto the trapeze this week though…"

"No!" Troy let out an exasperated breath.

"Shh," Fran chided him gently. "It's okay, we'll think of something. We always do…"

His face creased with pain. "This is my fault…it's my fault that she's hurt and that she can't perform…"

"Troy," Fran rubbed his arm consolingly. "Don't let an old grudge between two teen girls warp your view."

He sighed. "Still, I asked her to go…"

"Your intention was good," Fran assured. "You're not the one who did anything wrong."

"But if I-"

"You should get some rest," Fran cut him off. "Promise me you won't let this stay on your mind a moment longer?"

"I can't promise anything," Troy admitted.

"Okay, look, why don't you stay in here tonight?" Fran suggested. "Sleep beside Ella, it might make you feel better…"

"I'd feel better of I had taken a fall instead of her," he mused with hurt eyes as he met the kind hazel gaze of Ella's mother.

"I know, me too. But she's stronger than you give her credit for. Tonight, Sharpay will be gone and you both no longer have to hide…"

He nodded, grateful for at least this much.

"If Sharpay hadn't exacted her revenge today, another day could have been even more dangerous," Fran posed. "Ella wouldn't want you to blame yourself…"

"She said that," he sighed in memory.

"I'll let Mario know what's happening," she smiled and went to go.

"Fran?" He asked. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

She smiled again. "Just look after her, young Troy."

He nodded. "I will."

He'd be damned sure of it.

/

Sharpay's dismissal wasn't the contained affair Mario would have liked it to have been.

Rumour had spread among the troupe like wildfire about the circumstances surrounding Ella's injury and although the blonde girl had returned with the story that _she_ had been out lost due to the other two spooking her horse; everybody knew by then her lies were lies.

Most of the troupe had their suspicions about her, some of them- like Chad and Taylor- had avoided her along with Ella; but most of them gathered just to see her go and make sure she left for good without an attempt to come back.

Mario had never had to make someone leave before; and he'd never had to watch one of his troupe walk away under such circumstances.

Although Troy felt guilty for his part in making this situation come to a head; Mario felt no such blame. As far as he was concerned, Ella had warned him of the blonde girl's intent and he as her father had ignored it; because as circus leader he'd taken the more business-savvy road.

Well, he should have listened before and he was glad Troy had helped him see that because although Sharpay was undoubtedly an amazing horse-woman and showgirl, she wasn't the kind of person he wanted in his employ. And quite frankly had this accident not happened today, he dreaded to think what alternative the girl may have dreamed up to hurt his daughter instead.

But it was over now; the girl was gone. They'd have to recruit a replacement and train someone new; but the troupe was changing all the time. With Troy on board and Paulo out, already Mario could see the trapeze show becoming something dynamic.

He came into the van he and Fran had moved to while Ella rested and he hugged his wife close.

"I failed our girl," he sighed into Fran's hair and she soothed him with warm words.

"None of us were to know this would happen," she assured.

"She looked so fragile when she came back…so broken…"

"I know she's strong underneath;" Fran said. "But she looks so vulnerable, too…"

"Do you think Troy is good for her?" Mario asked his wife.

Fran smiled, sure of her answer. "Yes, Mario. I do."

"Then they shall be together," he allowed.

Fran looked up at him with a twinkle. "You would have stopped them?"

He chuckled. "I doubt I could have the power to…"

"Then let's watch them fall in love," Fran agreed as she kissed her husband.

/

Ella roused the next morning with a strange kind of feeling. She shifted in bed; remembering her pain from the fall she'd taken the day before as her thigh ached and throbbed simultaneously.

She heaved herself over with a sigh and squinted about, realizing she was in her parents van rather then her own; something she also remembered now as she came-to.

What she didn't remember quite so clearly was Troy joining her in the larger bed her parents shared normally. She looked at him beside her; asleep but evidently guarding her for the night and she smiled in soft appreciation for his gesture.

"Troy?" She whispered at him. "Troy!"

"Hm-" Troy startled awake and then stretched at length. "Hey," he said as he looked across at her.

"Hey," she ventured a smile back.

"Everything ok?"

"Apart from my ass hurting," she recounted amusedly; her drowsiness making her feel disorientated for a moment.

Troy's smile was slow and deliberate. "Need any help?"

"No," she pursed her lips at him shyly.

Troy sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. "I'll get you some food if you're hungry?"

"I should get up and test this thigh," Ella sighed, cuddling the duvet close for a moment.

Troy stood and smiled down on her. "There's no rush. What do you fancy?"

She flipped the duvet back and held her hands towards him.

"Help me up?"

"Elle, just relax a while," he insisted.

"I can't," she pressed her lips in. "I don't know how to…"

He grinned, bending down to scoop her up.

"Okay, I'll carry you, then."

"Troy!" She gasped as she rose against her will in his arms where she clutched his shoulders quickly. "Don't be absurd…"

"Does it hurt?" He checked of his firm but gentle hold on her thighs.

"Strangely, no," she frowned, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Okay, breakfast here we come…"

/

"Are you sure about this?" Troy asked as Ella tried a few yoga moves to both stretch her body and test her soreness.

"It'll be sore after but I can have a shower to ease it," she assured. "I just want to see how much I can do…"

"Alright then, but I've gotta say I'm not sure…" Troy copied her pose and made a face.

"Are you scared, Bolton?" She teased as she pulled another pose.

He sent her a grin before copying her move; stretching his own muscles out.

"Nope, I'm enjoying every moment…"

She smirked at his sarcasm and winced as her next pose pulled at her sensitive skin.

"Elle," Troy straightened and came toward her.

"I'm okay," she assured, straightening too.

"You're not, you're hurt…"

She sighed, conceding he was right. If it was too painful to even move there was no way she would be able to swing about on bars on Friday. The thought of missing the shows made her sad.

"I can't perform," she stated, forlorn.

"I'm so sorry," he stepped forward to hug her; wrapping her close. "This is my fault."

Ella stepped back and twisted her lips. "Maybe I need a break," she considered. "Maybe this is fate's way of telling me…"

"What do you mean?" Troy squinted.

She paused, hitching in a breath. "Before you came here…before we met…I prayed, Troy. I felt so isolated and alone…despite all these people around me…"

"Elle, no," he hugged her again briefly.

"Yes," she admitted shyly. "And then you came…you appeared that day I was practicing and I thought…I thought maybe you were the answer to my prayers," she ventured a fearful look at him; wondering if he thought she was crazy.

Even she wondered about her sanity in entertaining the idea; but she had asked for help and help had come- in the form of the tall, muscled boy before her.

"I know for sure you were the answer to mine," he offered, brushing a thumb down her cheek and she smiled beautifully, tiptoeing to kiss him for a long moment; a gentle melding of lips that spoke volumes of their feelings.

"You should do the show on your own," She pulled away, a sudden idea forming in her mind.

"What?" Troy frowned. "No way…"

"Yes," she insisted, thinking hard. "I can show you the angel routine, you'll pick it up easily…"

"Elle, we don't have time," he argued. "I want to be up there with you…"

"I know you do," she cupped his face. "But the show must go on…"

Troy sighed. "I'm not sure I can do it alone."

"I'll train you, every day…you can do it, Troy," she assured.

"Mario will never let me," he said- at least, he hoped.

Working the trapeze with Ella was one thing, but alone? It was insanity!

"I'll never let you what?" Mario asked from behind Troy and he stepped back from Ella shyly with a blush as he caught them mid-PDA.

"Let him perform alone, father," Ella spoke up in answer to her father's pertinent question.

Mario considered Ella's statement, and then looked at Troy.

"She's right, Troy. You're all we have and with Sharpay gone we can't just cancel the trapeze act…"

"What about Paulo?!" Troy asked with a swallow. "Maybe he's ready!"

Mario chuckled. "You'll be ready, too. Ella will make sure of it."

"You can't seriously be considering this!" Troy exasperated, stunned at this turn of events. He only came out here to do yoga with Ella; he didn't expect to be given his own show.

Ella looked to her father and they both shared a look.

"I'll teach you the moves, Troy," Ella suggested. "At least try it out…"

His startled blue eyes met hers, and then shifted to Mario's. The older man nodded.

"Try it…"

He sighed, resigned at this option. "Okay; I'll try it out," he conceded.

Ella's smile almost convinced him to commit to doing the show before he'd even been shown the moves. He allowed a slow and begrudging smile back.

"Let's move then super-boy," she bossed him towards practice in her typical way.

/

"What do you think, then?"

Troy was shouting to Ella as he showered up. She had followed him to the shower room at their new site out of habit then realized she wouldn't be showering and it was at that point that Troy had invited her inside.

She had given him a dubious stare but he had smiled and told her he wasn't going to try anything; he just wanted to talk to her about his practice while he showered.

"I think you did really well," she answered his question, swinging her legs as she sat on the sink counter while she waited for him.

"Oh!" Another male voice sounded at the doorway, bringing Ella's gaze up. "Erm…this is the men's right?" He asked.

Ella blushed and smiled. "It is. I'm trespassing…sorry," she dropped down from the counter to leave, not expecting a member of public to be using the park facilities this early. Normally the troupe had the facilities to themselves when they stayed in town but there were occasions they overlapped with others.

"You can stay," the stranger grinned flirtily at her and she smiled up at the tall blond man shyly.

"I'm waiting for my friend…" she explained of Troy. "Let him know I had to go…"

"Elle?" Troy called, confusion evident in his shower-voice. "Are you okay?"

"I'm going back to my van!" She called. "I'll see you l-"

Troy padded out of the shower, dripping wet and only in his towel, slewing back his hair and Ella had no choice but to explain everything to him now. He flicked his eyes between her and the new addition.

"Hi," Troy greeted the man.

"Hey," the guy smiled sheepishly.

"I'm going," Ella spoke up. "I'll be in my van…"

Troy watched her go and smiled at the stranger. "Sorry, we're here with the circus," he explained.

"Guessed as much," the guy nodded. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Troy sucked in a breath and licked his lips. Technically the answer was no; but he and Ella were on the cusp of discovering something so he didn't like the idea of this stranger having an interest in her.

"Ah…kind of. We work together so it's complicated…"

The guy nodded. "Well, she's a beautiful girl," he complimented. "You're very lucky…"

Troy nodded, unsure how to respond. The guy moved first.

"I'll just get on with my shower," he mused. "Nice to meet you."

"Sure, dude," Troy nodded, drying up to get back to his conversation with Ella as soon as he could manage.

/

Troy grinned as he came inside Ella's van to find her resting on her bed.

"Glad you're resting at last," he said softly.

"Who was that guy?" Ella asked.

Troy arched a brow. "I didn't catch his name…"

"Oh."

"You like him?" Troy wondered, about to be irked.

"No…" She frowned, sending him a look. "I just wondered."

"Well he liked you, he called you beautiful…" Troy offered.

Ella patted a space on the bed at her feet and she blushed. "Well he only saw me for a minute."

"You _are_ beautiful, Elle," he assured, leaning back on his hands to send her a smile.

"Thank you," she met his gaze shyly.

"So, is he your type?" He wondered with a curl of his lips.

She tilted her head.

"What!" He argued. "It's a valid question…"

"Troy, I think you already know the answer to that," she replied coolly, flashing him a little assuring smile.

"Well, I was just making sure, I'd hate to think you were only kissing me for lack of choice or something…"

Ella giggled at his joke; the first time Troy had seen her do so. He raised his brows and looked over, delighted.

"Why is that funny?" He mused. "Don't tell me, you have men queuing up…"

"No, I don't," she replied softly, reaching for his hand and he took hers in his.

He nodded and leaned back. "So, do you think I have a chance?" He asked of her idea about sending him out alone on Friday.

"You know the moves," she bolstered. "It's just making it smooth and adding more dramatic jumps and air ballet," she chewed her lower lip.

He blinked. "Is that a no?"

She pursed her lips. "Not at all. We'll keep working and if you really want it to happen then it will…"

He nodded. "I just don't feel like I deserve a solo spot," he countered honestly.

"It's necessary, Troy. Try not to think of it as a big thing other than you needing to fill my space…"

"Well, this was my fault so I guess I need to repay the troupe somehow." He conceded.

/

Ella was still nervous around the horses; even more so since her accident and Duke seemed to sense her fear because he approached her more slowly now and dipped his head; as though in silent apology.

"He missed you," Troy told her as he slid down from Duke to greet her. It was the next day, she was still sore and stiff but all in all, she was on the mend.

He held out his hand, much like the first time she had met the animal.

She pressed her lips together and stepped closer on taking his hand, tickling Dukes ears.

"It wasn't his fault," Ella mused as she petted him.

Troy smiled at her, taking a step closer to kiss her.

"Hi," he smiled, bending to meet her halfway where they kissed sweetly; hiding behind Duke's body and when he stamped, they looked up, laughing.

"He seems happy," she guessed.

Troy nodded. "He is. How's your injury today?"

She shrugged. "Still tender."

"Breakfast?" He offered.

She beamed, taking his arm as he proffered to escort her.

"Great idea…"

/

"Okay show me what you have so far," Mario walked into practice on Tuesday after breakfast and stood beside Ella as she watched and instructed Troy, arms folded.

Troy lined up on his platform and prepared himself for the ten-minute routine; parts of which he knew still needed work and parts he knew he had mastered perfectly.

At the end of it; he dropped into the net and starfished; catching his breath.

"You okay, son?" Mario checked.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, still getting used to working alone…"

He sat up and crawled across the net, slowly easing down.

Ella gave him a thumbs up. "Good job."

Mario nodded along. "She's right, it was good. Rough around the edges but it'll be ready by showtime…"

Troy nodded, rolling his sore shoulders. Mario frowned.

"Think you can cope with the training required?"

Troy downturned his lips. "I think so."

"I forget sometimes how new you are to all this; you make it look so easy…"

"I can manage, Mr. Montez," he assured.

Mario smiled down at his daughter. "You better take care of him," he suggested warmly.

Ella blushed. "I'll try…"

Troy excused himself to shower and Mario pursed his lips at Ella.

"If you wanted, you can swap vans," he posed.

"Swap vans?" Ella queried. "Why?"

Mario smiled. "From a single to a double…"

"Oh," Ella shot her eyes up, and then blushed. "Oh."

"Your mother thought it might be something for us to prepare for…"

"She did?" Ella echoed softly.

"Uh...I mean, we're not assuming anything, we just noticed that you were spending a lot of time together…"

Ella nodded with a swallow. "Okay."

"Look, why don't you take the upgrade and that way you get more space?" Mario suggested instead.

"I'd like that," she admitted.

"Good, then its decided. See you tomorrow morning, I want to see him practice every day if that's alright," Mario added.

Ella nodded, used to her dad being present for practices when he needed to be.

/

"So…" Chad grinned at his van-mate.

"So," Troy echoed, lolling on his bed.

"You and Ella…" Chad hinted.

"Me and Ella what?" Troy frowned at his friend's questioning.

"Getting serious?" Chad wondered lightly.

Troy made a face. "No, just enjoying what we have," he amended.

"Oh…"

"Why?" He wondered.

"Heard a rumour," Chad offered.

"What kind of rumour?" Troy rolled onto his side.

"That she was getting an upgrade," Chad stated.

"Dude, I have no idea what that means," Troy admitted.

Chad smiled at the fact his new buddy was using the term 'dude' now.

"It means she's getting a bigger van. With a double bed…"

"She is?" He frowned.

"Yeah, man," Chad grinned at him.

"I honestly didn't know about it," Troy assured.

"The only reason anyone gets an upgrade is because they wanna…" he led with a twinkle.

Troy smiled shyly, blushing at Chad's intimation.

"Well, we're not at that level yet," Troy confided. "But it would be nice to have more room when I stay over."

"Well, I will miss you buddy," Chad teased.

"No you won't, I'm hardly here anyway- neither are you!" Troy accused fondly.

"True," Chad agreed with his living partner.

"They want me to do the show on my own on Friday," Troy added while he had his friend's attention. "I've never been so scared in my life."

"No?" Chad checked. "Not even them big competitions you did?"

"I trained for fifteen years," he sighed. "I've had five days to learn this…"

"So what? You're really good, man. Don't let your fear of failing _make_ you fail," he counseled. "That's your father's voice in your head- you need to get him out."

Troy nodded. "You're right."

Chad looked over from his seat on the couch, only a short distance from Troy's bed anyway.

"Want me to come and watch tomorrow and tell you the truth?" He asked.

Troy looked up. "You'd do that?"

Chad grinned. "Dude, any chance I have to rib you silly, I'm taking it…"

Troy chuckled, knowing his words were in jest and he looked forward to the support.

"Alright…see you in practice."

/

Practice hadn't exactly started, yet. All four of them had headed into the big tent with the intent to start proceedings shortly but while Troy was rigging up; a fifth person had entered the marquee.

Paulo.

"I'm back, man," he told the Mexican leader of the group, ignoring Troy's evident presence up the ladders.

Ella looked to him and gaped her mouth while her father tried to find words.

"How are you?" She asked him, going over to hug him quickly, having missed him in the time he was out.

"I'm strong again, doing good…" Paulo shared.

Ella swallowed, shooting a look to her father.

"You know we had to find a replacement, Paulo?" Mario offered conversationally. "He's up here actually," he gestured to the rig and Troy waved down, and then began descending.

"I know," Paulo agreed. "But he's gone now I'm back, right?"

Troy came over to the unplanned meeting and heard the end of Paulo's sentence.

"You must be Paulo," he offered his hand to the man and they shared a firm handshake.

"I am. You're..?"

"Troy," he introduced, licking his lower lip while he waited for Mario to speak.

"Paulo, you've caught me at an awkward time, we're about to watch Troy practice for Friday's show…why don't we go to my office for a catch up?" He suggested instead.

"I'd like to see," Paulo lifted his brows. "If Troy doesn't mind…"

Troy smiled tightly. "Sure…be my guest."

He walked over to the ladder with Chad in tow.

"Dude, don't mess this up," Chad told him in a whisper, feeling the exact same thing Troy did- fear he would now be cut in favour of the more experienced performer.

To Troy, performing was still a buzz, still exciting and he was pushing his limit to a new level every day. The moves were still new; he could still get so much wrong, it all added to the atmosphere. And here he was, having to lay bare that vulnerability at the roughness of his art in front of someone who could trapeze like the best of them.

He sucked a breath into his lungs and prayed as he swung out to start.

/

He could hear applause, but he was surprised when he rose to ground himself that it came from his predecessor.

"You're good," the man came over and shook his hand again. "Well done."

"Thank you," Troy peered at him under wary lashes.

"That was amazing, Troy," Ella added to bolster him.

"Dude, don't even," Chad grinned as Troy's gaze went along the line.

"We should go now…" Mario suggested to Paulo before any more was said.

"Yes," Paulo nodded, then paused and smiled at Ella.

"I missed you, _precioso_."

"Me, too," she offered lightly, looking then to Troy as her father and Paulo headed out.

He blew out a breath of surprise. "That's it, I'm out," he stated, giving up as he walked dejectedly from the tent.

Ella sent Chad a look and he gestured her to go after him.

"Troy, that's not true. Your performance was amazing…it wasn't only skilled, it was raw- that's really new for the troupe…"

"New, but not polished like Paulo," he arched heavily, feeling hurt.

"You don't know what father is telling him. He could be deciding to keep you!"

"Would you?" He lifted a brow as he turned to her.

She frowned. "Yes, of course I would."

"After Paulo's been with the troupe for three years and been your partner besides?" He argued.

" _You're_ my partner now, Troy. He can't just walk back in and have everything fall back into place…"

"I don't see why not, I would if I were him."

"Well things have changed," she murmured. "Father likes you also…"

"I just know what I would do if I were in his position, that's all…"

Ella licked her lips, knowing he wouldn't listen to any more of her assurances.

"Let's get you showered up," she offered on a soft smile.

He curled his fingers through hers as he headed for showers.

"Hey, Chad said you're getting a bigger van, when's my invite coming through?" He teased.

"News travels fast!" She gasped. "I move in today…"

"Tonight then?" He smiled hopefully.

"Dinner?" She offered.

"You're on…"

/

"Awesome," Troy grinned and starfished on Ella's new double bed, stretching out as far as his limbs allowed.

He budged over as Ella joined him there, curling into his side where he cupped her shoulder protectively.

"This is great," he enthused as they settled.

Ella cuddled her arm around his stomach. "I wish my side didn't ache so much," she mused.

"Anything I can do to help?" He checked and she laughed softly, leaning up to kiss his jaw.

"No, but thank you."

He tilted his head against hers as she settled back down.

"Thank you for dinner, your microwave meal was delicious," he teased.

"Don't be cute…"

"I mean it," he assured.

"Are you staying the night?" She enquired lightly, hoping his answer would be yes.

"I'd like to," he admitted.

"I would, too."

He smiled.

"What do you think your dad's decision will be?" He brought up the subject hanging over them.

She sighed. "I don't know…"

"Did you see Paulo again after practice?" Troy wondered.

"No," she shook her head against his chest.

"I guess I just have to wait and see…"

"Rest, young Troy," she soothed gently, reminding him of Fran's affectionate term for him.

"Alright," he blew out a relaxing breath. "Bed time already…"

Ella snuggled closer as they dropped fast asleep.

/

When Troy headed into the big tent the next morning for his run-through; he was surprised to find the galley already active.

Paulo was showcasing his unlimited talent as Mario watched on, his arms folded and his lips pressed into a line.

Troy considered ducking into the seating area to watch unseen for a while; but he considered he had nothing to hide from. He knew his place and he was ready to take it- by leaving the troupe if he had to…he just didn't know whether he was ready to leave Ella, too.

"He's flawless," Troy told the older man.

"What would you do?" Mario's turned to Troy, his decision apparently too great to bear alone.

Troy swallowed. "I'd be loyal to the guy that had the job in the first place," he admitted honestly.

"Really? You wouldn't consider taking a punt on the new kid?" Mario wondered.

Troy squinted and let the man have an easy conscience.

"Why would I? Experience and length of service mean a lot more than a bit of raw talent…"

"Troy, truth is, Paulo is a very good trapeze artist. Watch him, he's like oil on water, so smooth, so clean." Mario commented. "But there's something about you...it's like that fall the first night," he explained. "You're so very in control but there's just that edge you have that makes people wonder- will he? Can he? Audiences love that," Mario added.

"What are you saying?" Troy wondered. "That my likelihood of falling is drawing people in?"

Mario chuckled. "No! I'm saying the very element of your performance that you feel stands you out as being inexperienced, is exactly the same thing that draws my audience in. You're real, Troy. I'd choose a crowd pleaser over experience if it means the best thing for the business," Mario posed.

Troy frowned. "I'm just a business deal?"

"You're also like a son to me." Mario admitted. "The troupe needs you."

"What about Paulo?" Troy wondered.

"I want him to be your understudy." Mario shared part of his plan.

"What!" Troy blew out an amused breath. "That's insane…"

"I'd like him to coach you, too…"

Troy shook his head. "Mario, look at him. He's a class above…you'd be mad not to put him back in the show."

"Paulo is much older than Ella," Mario explained at length while they watched the man glide. "All you see is his showmanship but I see the details. I see the strain when he twists and the struggle when he lands…"

"You want him to retire?" Troy considered this option.

"I could pay him while I have extra crowds to watch my newly acquired trapeze boy," Mario teased of Troy's popularity.

"I doubt I'm _that_ popular," Troy blushed bashfully.

"The local paper attended our Saturday night show and raved about the new addition to the flying team. Their words were 'young, handsome hunk' when referring to you and the troupe told me there was a female fan base for you by the end of the show." Mario shared.

"That's…" Troy searched for a word. "…awkward."

"Not awkward," Mario smiled. "That's good news!"

"So!" Paulo jumped down, meeting the men stood chatting. "What's the verdict?"

Troy looked to Mario.

"Paulo, I have a proposition for you, if you would care to step this way…"

/

 _Montez Magnificent Travelling show features the best show-girls for centuries and the most well-trained horses this voyager has ever seen. Clowns decorated the stage, a rather flexible and stunning contortionist impressed the men and along with the staples of a human canon-ball in the form of a dwarf and dramatic ringleader; any audience member would find it hard to begrudge the show a five-star rating._

 _And then there was the trapeze._

 _The last time The Clarion attended a Montez circus show; the male and female performers were as graceful as ballet dancers in the air and although the male lead has evidently changed since last year; we couldn't help but notice the difference it made to the performance._

 _Fresh blood, the young, handsome hunk Montez have hired for the all-new Butterflies routine dazzled in his role; taking the expression 'like a duck to water' to new levels. The gasp-worthy feats of this young apprentice and his female partner left a lasting memory with all those who were lucky enough to attend._

 _Let's hope the circus is back in town before long!_

Ella had read the article with a smile at the pride she felt for Troy. His solo practice was coming up trumps and she silently championed him to succeed in the show on his own. He needed a confidence boost, she mused. For some reason, despite his talent and their growing bond, he still felt like he wasn't good enough and more than that- that he didn't deserve it. Ella knew better.

She smiled as she watched Troy dismount Duke in the distance as she washed up the dirty dishes from the evening meal. The sun was down and the day had gotten away with them somewhat. Still, the sight of him petting his favourite horse filled her with comfort and something else- with longing.

As he approached with that half-smile of his, the feeling welled in her chest and pounded around her veins.

"Hey," he greeted. "Need any help?"

"Yeah, you can dry if you want?" She passed him a drying cloth.

"Sure," he picked up her rinsed plates and began drying.

"How's Duke?" She asked, smiling in memory at his horse.

"He's good…he asked how your bruises are doing…"

She pursed her lips. "Well I can move," she offered. "But everything hurts, still."

"Should you be doing all this?" He motioned to her task.

She shrugged. "I just feel a bit un-needed," she admitted. "I'm not used to not being busy."

"You're definitely needed," he assured. "I can't do the show without you…"

"Isn't Paulo training you tomorrow?" She checked.

He nodded. "Yeah, but are you coming too? I need someone to go easy on me," he joked.

She gave him a long look. "And you think that person is me?"

"No, okay…good point." He conceded with a boyish smile.

"But I'll come to practice," she added softly.

He nodded. "I'll be needing an early night if Paulo is going to go hard on me."

Gabi tilted her head. "No sleeping over, then."

He nodded. "Probably best."

"After practice I'll do stretches with you," she offered.

"Will you shower with me, too?" He twinkled.

Gabi swallowed. "If you behave," she broached, flicking her eyes to his. The longing feeling she was experiencing encouraged her to be more intimate with Troy; something she had so far struggled with.

Troy smiled warmly, turning toward her slightly.

"Really?" He queried. "And how do you want me to behave?"

Gabi smiled at his flirting and tiptoed towards him, lifting her lips for a kiss. Troy braced her back with one hand while he let his other filter through her hair as his lips came down on hers gently, kissing her sweetly.

"That's pretty close," Gabi answered his theoretical question with a fond smile.

"Well, I should hit the hay…" Troy posed, kissing her once more.

"Sleep well," she offered.

"Sweet dreams, Ella…" he murmured before he headed into the dark.

/

 _Oh, he floats through the air  
With the greatest of ease,  
This daring young man  
On the flying trapeze…_

Working under Paulo actually wasn't as bad as Troy thought it was going to be. All kinds of ideas had run through his head about what the older, more experienced man might be like and a small part of him had even worried he might be like his father during training- strict and unforgiving.

The seasoned circus pro was far more supportive, however and Troy blossomed under his tutelage. It made him wonder what he might have been able to achieve in the parallel bars competitions had Paulo been his mentor but that was a life he had gladly forgotten. That wasn't to say he didn't miss it sometimes, though. His father was still forefront of his mind at times like this.

He climbed down the galley and rubbed his resin- coated hands together, letting out his wistful sigh before he came up to Paulo, his face carefully blanked.

"Well?" He asked.

Paulo met his eyes and kept his gaze for a moment, then stuck out his hand.

"Congratulations you are the solo star of tonight's show…"

Troy frowned, opening his mouth in shock.

"Really?" He breathed, winded.

Paulo nodded. "Tonight is your night."

Ella nodded as he swung his gaze over to her. "You're ready, Troy."

"Wow…I don't believe it…I…"

Paulo cupped his shoulder.

"Make sure you stretch well, you had a hard morning and tonight will be even harder." He counseled.

Troy nodded. "Okay."

As the older man turned to go, Troy felt the soft impact of Ella's body against his as she hugged him tightly.

"You were amazing!" She enthused now they were alone.

"Ah…thanks," he smiled bemusedly at her affection.

She pulled back and let her sparkling eyes meet his. "You look so handsome up there…"

He arched a brow. "Just up there?" He wondered.

She smirked and traced his brow with her finger. "And down here." She added.

He pushed out his lower lip in a sulking motion. "Are you sure? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

Ella swiped him. "Troy!" She giggled at his teasing, pushing him gently away as their embrace drew on. "We have to do your stretches."

He made a face. "Is it that weird yoga stuff again?"

She nodded. "It's good for you…it will keep you supple…"

He followed her with a pained expression, muttering, "… _and it will make me look like a girl_ …"

/

"Troy, what are you doing?" Ella looked behind her as she showed Troy a stretch that involved lunging sideways on one foot and reaching his hand right in front of him, only as he was positioned beside her, he seemed to be trying to touch her butt.

"Nothing," he drew out an innocent smile.

"Are you trying to touch my butt?" She asked flatly.

"Never," he countered.

She straightened and folded her arms. "Good. Splits now…"

She slid down and stretched her legs horizontally on the ground.

Troy swallowed at the sight of it, her flexibility evident and the natural progression of his thoughts leaving him tingling in his groin where he really didn't need any extra help he mused.

"Wow," he cleared the husk from his throat and shyly cupped his manhood to rearrange himself as subtly as he could manage.

"What's the matter?" She looked up frowning.

"No…nothing," he assured, easing himself into a split despite the fact he was already hardening at the thought of a very flexible Ella being naked and in bed with him. The way his mind worked overdrive, he cursed being a guy right now. Ella wasn't all about sex…he didn't mind that. But his body chose now to protest which irked him.

"Troy…" She said his name in a way that warned him to tell the truth.

"Really, nothing," he said again and winced as he came out of his splits pose.

"Are you sore? Does something hurt?" She worried as they stood, facing while they caught their breath and warmed down.

"Ah…not sore no…" He offered honestly with boyishly raised brows and a purse of his lips.

"Then it hurts?" She questioned, oblivious to his suffering. "Where?"

His sweats were doing a good job of hiding his problem, he mused. But still, if she was aware of his arousal she would have seen it.

"No, it doesn't hurt. I was just winding you up. Everything is fine. I feel good…"

Ella frowned as she watched him head towards the shower block, not convinced by his assurances.

"Troy, I want you to tell me if something doesn't feel right," she went after him. "You don't need to feel embarrassed…"

Troy smirked at her as he cast open the shower block door and held it for her.

"I think I do," he derided to himself, knowing he was only fuelling the fire of her confusion in talking cryptically.

"We all have physical things going on…there's no secrets in this troupe, believe me," she assured of his reticence to share.

Troy pulled off his vest and turned and let out a breath while he twisted his lips.

"Look, there's nothing wrong with me. I told you." He stated softly, blue eyes meeting brown.

"Then why are you embarrassed?" She wondered.

He swallowed, stepping closer. "Ella, look down," he suggested in the same soft, husked voice.

"Wh-what?" She stammered, not expecting this. She rolled her eyes down to his chest, enjoying the prime maleness of his torso- muscled to perfection and built for precision on those bars.

"Lower," his voice dipped as her gaze went to his belly. She urged to put her hands there, but she merely frowned and flicked her eyes to his, puzzled.

"Lower," he said again, pointedly.

She swallowed, too, knowing now what he wanted her to see. She couldn't help the magnetic draw of her eyes to his manhood; the mound of which was normally evident through his loose pants now clearly defined as his hard-on pushed for freedom.

A small gasp sucked into the back of her throat as she saw the evidence of his attraction- something he had been pained by whilst stretching. She licked her lips, feeling bad for ignoring the obvious and also just a little bit curious as to how he would feel in her palm…

"Elle…" He couldn't get any more words past his throat as he took in her look of wonder and… _was that curiosity?_ Did she want to touch him, he wondered?

She didn't speak; she just lifted her eyes to his and parted her lips.

"Don't look at me that way," he begged, cupping her cheek.

"Can I…?" She swallowed nervously and didn't finish her sentence.

Troy dropped his hand to hers, cupping it. If she didn't feel comfortable then he trusted her to pull away. But right now she seemed like she wanted to touch him but she didn't know how and it might not be the best place to do this; but it felt so right.

He rounded her palm and brought it toward him, stepping closer to decrease the space between them; making the moment intimate as well as charged.

He gently brought her fingers down over his hardness and sucked in a breath as her hand automatically moulded to take him in her palm.

He brought his hand back up to cup her neck while she touched him though his pants and he whispered in her ear how beautiful she was before he let himself kiss her; their kiss meaning she pressed close while running her hand up and down his length- something that drove him crazy as he groaned and swallowed, pulling away.

"Troy?" She questioned, pausing in fear from his pained look.

He cupped his hand back over hers and finally opened his darkened eyes.

"Pretty soon I'm not going to be able to control this," he murmured of her stroking.

Ella sucked her lower lip, looking into his eyes.

"Can I…can I get in the shower with you?" She asked.

Troy flicked his eyes between hers. She was still cupping him; wanting to see how this ended and the feeling surprised him. Up until now she had been so shy about letting him kiss her; about how far they went. This was all kinds of surprising that he questioned as much as he welcomed.

"Yeah…of course…" He assured of her suggestion, wondering what her plan was.

He pulled off his pants, and his boxers, carefully minding his aroused state as he stepped under the faucet and he cupped his modesty as he held a hand towards her when she came to the edge of the communal shower.

"Underwear huh?" He arched a brow at her bra and knickers and smirked as she blushed.

He quickly kissed her and assured her he didn't mind.

Ella still didn't know what to say. Here they were, under the strong water jet; staring at each other- neither of them sure what this was. This was about the boldest thing she had ever done in her life and she couldn't explain why it was happening now; it was just something about watching Troy in all his glory up on the trapeze that got her thinking…

And when he had shown her how he felt about her; she had an unnerving need to see if she could pleasure him, just one small way while they showered.

She clutched the hand he covered himself with and pulled it away from his body, stepping closer. He smiled and it assured the butterflies in her tummy. As she reached out to touch him again, they melted together, kissing and clutching closer for more.

Only Troy and Ella would later know what happened in that shower. Only they would share a private, knowing look as they came out hand in hand. And only they would smile at each other wordlessly in memory of their intimate moment.

A moment that they would both treasure.

/

"God, I'm gonna fall…"

Troy was nervous. Beyond nervous in fact. Ella had done everything she could think of to ease his nerves but so far nothing was working out. Their moment earlier in the shower room was left by the wayside as he breathed shallowly in and out; his costume and make-up complete.

Paulo came over and slapped his back in a brotherly manner.

"Hey, Troy," the man said and lifted his brows as the nervous teenager stared into space.

"He's got stage fright," Ella explained softly.

"I'm gonna fall…it happened the first time I performed with Ella and now it's going to happen again…" Troy was murmuring to himself and Paulo made a face.

"Troy, you won't fall," Paulo assured. "You were perfect this morning. Just do it like that again and you'll be fine…"

"Is there a problem?" Mario's concerned tones fed through the backstage melee.

Ella looked up at her father, then at Paulo.

"Troy?" Mario quickly read the situation and addressed the young man.

When he got no answer, he looked to his daughter.

"You and Paulo need to go now. I'll deal with this," he assured.

"But, father-"

"No buts, Ella. It's not helping having you two here. Go find your seats."

Ella nodded, quickly hugging Troy before she left. "Good luck," she whispered in his ear before she led Paulo out of the arena.

"You think he'll be ok?" Ella asked Paulo as they went.

"I hope so…" Her ex-partner replied worriedly.

/

"Troy, come on man, snap out of it," Mario cupped his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

Troy slowly brought his focus onto the circus ringleader.

"I might fall…" He said simply, his face creasing.

"You won't. I've seen you do this and I believe in you."

"I shouldn't be here…"

"You earned it," Mario intercepted quickly. "You worked hard and you deserve this chance…"

Troy swallowed, taking deeper breaths of air into his lungs.

"You think I can do it?" He asked.

Mario grinned. "I know you can!"

Troy nodded, strangely believing the older man even though his friends hadn't convinced him.

"Thank you…"

"Now, get your breath, we have to go out there and show every member of that crowd why I hired you, okay? Because you can fly…you can fly, my boy…"

Troy let a smile slip across his lips. "I can fly."

"Good, that's the boy I know and love." Mario hugged him quickly.

"Let's go out and show them," Troy echoed while the mood took him.

"After you," Mario gestured and ran out behind Troy to introduce him to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentleman please welcome tonight our young, vibrant, amazing trapeze artist, Troy Bolton!" Mario called to the crowd, a loud uproar greeting the nervous Troy as he climbed the galley.

"Let's hear it!" Mario goaded the crowd while Troy readied himself and when he nodded, the music began and the crowd died down.

A pin drop wouldn't be heard while Troy swung through his routine like a true professional, every move exacted precisely and the utter control and beauty of his art appreciated by each and every member of the crowd. His talent was lost on no-one. They were enraptured, enthralled.

And as Ella watched him she felt every emotion exactly the same as the crowd, and an extra one besides. She felt so proud.

/

"I didn't fall! I didn't fall! Oh god!" Troy ran off the arena floor after curtain calls and wrapped his arms right around Ella as she waited excitedly for him backstage.

"You did great!" Ella enthused, grasping him close.

"Sorry, I got make up on you…" Troy pulled back and wiped at the white face paint that had transferred from his sweaty face onto her cheek.

"It's okay," she blushed at his affectionate touch.

He leaned down and kissed her, just once, gently. "You made this day amazing."

"I doubt that," she denied.

The troupe soon gathered to join in the hugs and congratulatory mood of the evening and time swept away with them as they joined in the evening festivities before they grew tired. Troy had lazily laid his head in Ella's lap as they sat by the fire, he on his side and she sat beside him.

"You should get some rest," she murmured as she let her fingers stroke through his hair- clean and messed from his shower after the show.

Troy yawned cutely. "Can I share with you?"

"Maybe," she teased in a warm voice and Troy looked up at her, rolling onto his back.

"What's maybe?" He pouted.

"It's a coy yes," she explained.

His eyes twinkled as he smiled and she took in a breath.

"Come on then, star," she affectionately labeled him.

Troy groaned and rolled up, swaying a little before he took her hand and let her lead him to her van. When they got there, he rolled into bed fully clothed and closed his eyes.

"Are you asleep already?" She asked, a little hurt.

"Nup. Resting my eyes."

She twisted her lips.

"Do you want me to help you undress?"

One eye cracked open and a mischievous smile curled his lips. "Yes, please."

She rolled her eyes and helped him off with his trousers, leaving his t-shirt and boxers in place. He struggled his jumper off himself.

When she was comfortably dressed in her own pajamas she crawled in beside him.

"I'm proud of you, Troy," she murmured into the dark, not sure if he was awake or asleep.

When he shifted to cuddle her, she realized he was still awake.

"Hmm," he nuzzled her neck.

"When you joined the troupe I really wasn't sure what would happen," she mused of the early days.

"Well, never mind," he murmured of her reminiscing.

"You asked me what happened with Antonio." She stated, sensing him shift but not wake fully. She found it easier to talk like this, when he was half asleep.

"I did," he agreed lightly.

"Well…I think in the end he should have been with Sharpay," she ventured. "I think…I wasn't…well…I wasn't enough for him."

"How is that possible?" He sighed, tightening his arms as he kissed her temple.

"He wanted things I couldn't give," she rushed out, and then swallowed.

Troy took a breath in and tried not to sit up the way he wanted to- firstly to hold her and secondly to go and wring Antonio's neck after he found the guy.

"Did he hurt you?" Troy wondered lightly.

Ella took in a painful breath. "The reason I avoided that kiss at the tavern…the reason I turned away from you in the net…"

"Just tell me," he coaxed with a gentle voice. A warm, supportive voice that she clung onto.

"Sometimes he would want to do things that I didn't…" She explained. "He would say Sharpay would have done it…he would say I wasn't normal for not wanting to…"

"Elle…" Troy's voice was husked with his pain for her.

"I couldn't…I just couldn't talk about it," she apologized. "It hurt too much."

"I know," he kissed her temple again, still keeping his hold on her in the same protective way. "I can see why you felt hurt. The guy sounds like a douche."

"But what about us, Troy?" She sucked in a breath, afraid.

"What about us?" He enquired, not connecting the dots she was clearly drawing.

"Can you…" She swallowed. "Do you think you can wait for me?"

Troy groaned again and for a moment she thought he was in physical pain until she felt herself being wrapped in his arms as he shifted to take her against him.

"I'll wait forever if I have to," his words breathed out against her hair and she felt tears come to her eyes at his promise.

"You're nineteen, Troy," she smiled despite her argument. "Are you sure about this?"

He pulled back and nuzzled her nose, barely able to see in the dark but she sensed him looking into her eyes. "Never been surer."

She licked her lips, leaning forward to kiss him just gently. "Thank you."

"Hey, you're crying," he felt the wetness of her tears against his cheek.

"You're being sweet," she excused quickly. "They're happy tears."

"I'm sweet?" He repeated, mock offended, wrapping his arms about her waist as she turned to be spooned by him.

"It's a good thing," she assured as her hands twined with his that were around her.

"Hm, it's a good thing," he echoed as he fought off his tiredness with decreasing success.

"Goodnight, Troy." She murmured into the dark as her own lids fluttered shut.

/

"You have the look of a woman in love," Fran commented as Ella rose the next morning wrapped in her blanket to fetch food and then planning to return to the van to wake up with Troy and enjoy breakfast in bed.

Ella smiled at her mother with a blush. "He's different than the others."

"I know," Fran agreed. "I like him a lot."

"And father?" Ella checked.

Fran smiled again. "He likes Troy too."

Ella sighed. "What happened with Antonio will mark me forever."

"No, _querida_ ," Fran took her into a hug. "You must leave it in the past. The darkness is behind you now."

"But what if he hurts me?" She beseeched to her mother of Troy.

Fran stroked her hair back lovingly. "You will always have us, Gabriella. You are loved by us all."

She nodded and enjoyed her mother's rare embrace for a moment longer.

"You should get back to your boy," Fran teased as they pulled apart.

Ella smiled and nodded, moving to gather the food she had originally headed out for.

/

"Hey, Duke, today is a wonderful day!" Troy exclaimed to his horse, grinning as he led the animal down to the paddock where he liked to ride him.

The horse whinnied in his ear to prompt Troy's explanation of his good mood.

Troy looked right into his horses face. "Dude, I'm in love," he told the animal.

Duke was silent for a moment, and then tossed his head jealously at Troy's news.

"Now don't be upset…I still love you just as much…" Troy cupped Duke's ear and massaged to appease him. "But Ella is just…wow…"

Troy shook his head at the strength of his feelings. Feelings that had been creeping up on him all this time but had only just manifested themselves proudly in his chest; allowing him to identify them and share them- even with a horse, he mused.

Being in love felt like he was on top of the world! And Ella's confession last night had only made him love her more…all that stuff about Antonio- finally he knew the truth. And the guy was a complete idiot and scumbag but Troy would fix that. He'd be the guy that Ella trusted enough to be with and he was so keen to be patient and allow her that time to decide when that moment was right.

Just the thought of being with her; sharing their time filled him with an inexplicable hope. Wow, today felt amazing!

He cantered around the paddock for a bit and spoilt his favourite horse until he thought he best get back to Ella in case she had woken and wondered where he'd got to. He didn't want to ruin their morning after such a perfect night.

He still had a smile on his face as he headed back to the van.

/

"Hey, you're awake…" Troy slipped into the van and found Ella wrapped in a blanket and sharing food onto two plates from a stash on the side.

She looked round and smiled the most beautiful smile at him.

"There you are…"

"Dukey was getting lonely," he explained of his departure. "Are you upset you woke up and I wasn't here?"

"No," she answered lightly.

He pursed his lips. "Did you miss me?"

"Not really…"

He grinned and tipped his head. "Not even a little bit?"

Ella finished her dishing and handed him a plate. "Okay I was a little upset that I got back from the food trailer and found the bed empty…I kind of planned breakfast in bed for us…"

Troy lifted his brows. "Well, I am getting back in the bed right now," he stated, heading over and kicking off his shoes, then sliding down his jeans and finally casting off his hoodie so he was wearing a tee and boxers just like the previous night.

"Troy," Ella bemused his little show as he pulled up the cover and sat eating his breakfast she'd made.

"I thought this was breakfast in bed?" He enquired as she stood watching.

She trailed over and rolled in, blanket still wrapped around her as she too ate the selection of food she'd chosen.

"This is amazing," he enthused beside her.

"Don't be cute."

"I'm not…Elle, this is awesome, thank you," he leaned over and kissed her cheek sloppily and she wiped off his saliva.

"You're welcome," she mused.

"Today is just…amazing," he repeated his earlier claim.

"Why?" She darted him a suspicious look.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you." His eyes crinkled at the corners.

"What? Why?" She asked forlornly.

"You might freak out."

"What? Troy, would you stop being so annoying and just _tell_ me…"

"Well, okay but don't say I didn't warn you…"

She rolled her eyes and put her plate to one side, curling to face him. She wrapped her blanket around her in comforting warmth.

"Tell me," she prompted softly of his happy glow.

"I'm in love," he shrugged, having rid his own plate to smile at her inanely.

"What?" She questioned quietly, sucking in a breath.

"I have never felt this way before…truly…it's amazing." He shared.

Ella flicked her eyes to his and did as he predicted- she freaked out.

"But…we…its not even…you hardly know me!" She cast finally, clinging to her blanket.

He merely grinned. "Elle, I know how I feel. I told you you'd freak out…"

Ella stared at him, unnerved by his knowledge of her already. She wondered what had changed so much since yesterday. Was it the intimacy in the shower, had that convinced him he wanted to be with her? Or their late night chat about Antonio? She couldn't work out what had suddenly pushed him into expressing his feelings but then when her mother had accused her of being in love; she hadn't denied that notion.

Because it seemed she felt it, too. That new, exciting, slow-growing fear of falling for someone. Only she hadn't planned on telling him so soon. Still, he had said it first…

"What made you feel this way?" She questioned finally, her doubts airing themselves.

Troy chuckled at her inappropriate question. " _You_ did. Now, can we lay in or do I have to get up and practice?"

"I did how?" She asked as he shifted down in the bed when she didn't mention practice.

"Get down here," he fondly demanded; smiling at her cocooned form.

Her large vulnerable brown eyes met his and he thumbed her cheek.

"Am I allowed into that blanket prison?" He wondered.

Ella sucked her lower lip while she considered his request.

"Maybe."

"Maybe…that's better than no…" He considered, relaxing back with a boyish smile as he closed his eyes.

"You aren't _sleeping_ are you?" She accused.

"No, I'm waiting for entry into the cocoon…" He opened his eyes and shifted towards her.

"Maybe I'm scared." She posed softly and her words broke his heart, but his happiness couldn't be derailed. Not today. The first day in his life he was completely in love and he wanted to enjoy every second of it.

"Scared of what?" He asked.

"You."

"Me?" His brows rose and he frowned. "Why me?"

"Because."

"Because what, Elle?" His voice was hurt and she felt bad for causing it.

"Because of how you make me feel." She admitted.

His relieved breath out and smile touched her deep inside.

"And how do I make you feel?" He murmured.

She opened her blanketed arms to him and he startled at her gesture, quickly snuggling closer to allow her to wrap him up inside her self-made protection.

"You make me feel like sharing," she allowed. _You make me feel safe in your arms. You make me feel like watching you fly the trapeze is the biggest aphrodisiac a girl could be treated to…_

"Hm, good," he commended that thought as he enjoyed her embrace. "I like sharing."

"Troy?"

"Hmm?"

"You make me feel like I'm falling in love with you." She finally admitted.

He smiled, rubbing his cheek against her neck where he lay haphazardly in her arms.

"Don't be afraid, Elle…" He husked. "I won't hurt you."

"I know you won't," she tightened her arms about his shoulders as they settled.

They lay like that awhile, just hugging until one of them moved.

"Troy," Ella swallowed as she pulled back to kiss him.

"Elle…" He echoed with a small smile.

"Thank you. Thank you for being patient and sweet and-"

Troy's kiss in return paused her words.

"Stop talking, Montez. You'll ruin the moment."

Ella smiled at his teasing but affectionate remark and wrapped him back into her arms.

/

THE END.

/

Ten years later…

"Can I dad, can I?" Nathan Bolton went to the climbing frame in the park that was aimed at older children and clutched onto one of the wooden bars, ready to climb.

Troy watched him with a proud smile but hid it for a moment.

"Be careful, Nate," he warned. "That frame is for big kids."

"I am a big kid…" He heard his five year old mutter as he went up the side of the frame easily.

"Takes after his dad, huh?" Ella murmured in Troy's ear as she hugged him from behind tightly, loving the scene of watching her husband and child play.

"And his beautiful mother," Troy smiled and twisted to hold her, leaning down to kiss her.

"Yuk!" Nathan spat as they kissed and they nuzzled noses as they came apart with knowing smiles. "See what I can do?" He called as he left the vertical wooden frame to swing across the monkey bars.

"Whoa…" Troy dashed forward to follow his progress in case he should fall…it was a long way up and he didn't want to face any broken bones just yet. He loved Nathan too much to let him get hurt.

"Back off, old man!" Nathan giggled at his rude remark and Troy irked his brows up, tempted to pull his son down and reprimand him but he wanted to see if he got to the end first.

"Don't talk to your father like that," Ella inserted sternly.

"Sorry Mom. Sorry Dad…" Nathan panted as he struggled towards the end of the bars.

"Ready to come down yet?" Troy enquired.

"One…more…" Nathan reached for the last rung and missed it, slipping down where Troy darted to catch him, but his son was still clinging to his last rung with his other hand.

"Easy there little guy," Troy mused.

"Cool!" Nathan crowed. "I'm Spiderman!"

Troy chuckled at his conclusion and lifted him down, swinging him around with a proud grin.

"Good job, buddy…"

Ella watched them being boys together and shook her head.

"Boys never grow up," she commented lightly, receiving a kiss from Troy and a cuddle from her little boy.

"Is it lunch?" Nathan asked excitedly of the hamper she was carrying and she nodded, letting Troy take the heavy carrier from her while they found a bench to sit on.

"Hey, wipe your hands," Troy gave Nathan a hand wipe and a stern look.

"Okay dad…"

"You make me feel old," Troy complained. "When did you stop calling me daddy?"

"When I turned five," Nathan recounted easily. "All my friends call their dads dad not daddy…"

"Right," Troy sighed and took the dirty wipe and put it with his own as Ella unwrapped sandwiches. He glanced at her and smiled lovingly.

"You look beautiful today, what did you do to your hair?" He charmed.

She rolled her eyes. "Brushed it," she derided. "Do you like it?"

He scooted up the bench and put an arm around her waist, kissing her temple. "I love it."

"Well, I have time to shower and get ready now Nathan is at pre-school…" She commented.

"Which got me thinking," Troy led, casting an eye on his unusually quiet son who was happily eating around the crusts of his sandwich and had pulled out his toy soldiers to set up on the picnic bench top.

"Got you thinking about what?" Ella asked distractedly, pulling out juice cartons for Nathan and them, followed by Troy's sandwich and hers.

"Well…he's five…we're settled…" He hinted.

Ella stabbed her carton with a straw and sucked, meeting his gaze. What she saw there told her exactly what he was hinting at.

"You want another baby?" She gasped.

"Whoa, no need to look so surprised," he grinned at her shock.

"Well I know dad mentioned it at Nate's party but…"

Troy twisted his lips. "Do you…you know…see us having another?"

She swallowed. "Actually I need to take a test."

"What?" Troy frowned, surprised at that. They'd been using protection carefully the last five years. Why would she need a test?

"I was due on five weeks ago but I haven't had a chance to stop and find out why." She admitted.

"We're careful though," Troy aired his thoughts.

"I had that bad stomach when Nate had flu remember?" She reminded him. "I know it can affect the pill but I honestly never thought-"

"Hey," Troy stopped her worrying with a kiss to her forehead. "It's okay. If you are and you don't want to have another then…we'll figure things out together okay?"

Ella looked at him, then Nathan.

"Of course I want another…I just…it's a lot for me to think about…" She admitted.

"I promise I'll be here for you, Elle," he assured. "Am I not doing enough to help out?"

She smiled at his sweet statement.

"You do too much," she insisted. "It's just the sickness and the tiredness…" She remembered from her first pregnancy.

"Look, you won't have to move a muscle…if it's what you want to have another child." He added.

She nodded, hugging him. "I'd love another mini-Troy."

"Mom, dad, can you stop kissing please?" Nathan piped up, making them laugh.

"There's nothing wrong with kissing," Ella scolded her son.

"I'm going to have a sister aren't I?" He asked knowingly.

Troy and Ella looked at each other.

"We don't know yet." Troy explained. "We have to take a test. But if we are having another baby, it could just as easily be a brother," Troy added.

Nathan frowned, and then his face became serene as he looked at them. His skin was light tan from Gabriella's genes but his blue eyes were unusual against his skin colour.

"No, it's going to be a sister." He said, straight as a die.

Ella looked to Troy and frowned.

"How do you know, sweetie?" She wondered and Nate shrugged.

"I just do."

"Right," Ella nodded as they finished their picnic and headed home, via the drugstore for the all-important test.

Troy paced outside the bathroom door while Ella did the test and Nathan was playing with his toys for an hour while they dealt with the results.

She crept out, nerves belying her smile.

Troy wrapped his arms around her and breathed into her hair, pulling away to take her mouth in a long, owning kiss that left them both reticent to check the test.

"I love you," he brushed his thumbs over her cheeks as he shared his feelings in a heart-felt husk.

"I love you too," she replied with a smile. "Ready to find out?"

He nodded like an excited boy and they went into the bathroom together, Ella picking up the stick and reading the words on the stick.

 _Pregnant. 2 -3 weeks._

"Oh my god! We're pregnant! We're pregnant again!" Troy cheered. Scooping her up, leaning back to kiss her on the mouth. Ella's eyes crinkled and tears fell on her cheeks from the news.

"It's amazing!" She agreed, touched.

"I'm going to look after you," Troy swore and Ella nodded.

"I know. You already do."

"Do you still miss it?" He asked of the circus.

"Yeah…I know we go and see them as much as we can but I would have loved to see Nathan growing up around the troupe…"

"I know we thought staying put was best but if you're having second thoughts…"

"No, I want him to have a good education and this little one too," she cupped her stomach.

"Me too," he put his hand over hers and kissed her forehead. "I'll do whatever I can to make you happy."

Ella kissed Troy on the mouth to evidence her happiness already.

"How about we have a little us time later after Nathan's in bed?" She suggested warmly.

"Great idea, Mrs. Bolton," he crinkled his eyes at her suggestion and went back to kissing her.

"Do you always have to do that?" Nathan sighed as he came by them to use the toilet. "I need to use the toilet…"

"Okay, sorry buddy," Troy held his hands up in surrender, then took one of Ella's and led her out, giving her a sheepish smile as he did so.

"Let's hope our next kid is a fan of the kissing," he mused as he wrapped her in his arms again, on the landing this time.

"I know _I_ am," she smirked as they took up where they left off.


End file.
